My Enemy's Friend
by jaz-Q
Summary: "Kekasih? Kau selalu mengatakan itu! Milikmu, kekasihmu? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya begitu mudah? Seenaknya saja mengklaim orang lain, memberi label bahwa dia adalah milikmu, padahal kau tak pernah sekalipun menyatakan bahwa kau mencintainya!" / KISUNG FF / LAST CHAP
1. Chapter 1

**My Enemy's Friend**

**Kim Yesung**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin (girl)**

**.**

**.**

"**Jadi Noona lebih memilih tinggal sendiri di Korea? Demi namja yang tak menyukai noona?"**

**.**

"**Jika kau bisa mengalahkan namja yang aku sukai, satu hal saja, aku akan menuruti semua yang kau mau."**

**.**

**.**

"**Cho Kyuhyun! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu. Akan aku rebut kembali Noonaku!"**

**.**

"**Siapa namja itu? Cari tau tentangnya. Berani sekali dia menantangku? Menarik..."**

**.**

**.**

"**Karena aku telah mencuri first kiss Minnie noona. Jadi aku yang harus menikahinya."**

**.**

"**Apa sekarang aku harus menikahimu, Kim Yesung?"**

**.**

**.**

"**Ini alat deteksi kebohongan temuan Cho Kyuhyun. Jika kau berbohong, maka kau akan terus tertawa. Katakan, apa Kim Kibum si iceman pernah berciuman di sekolah?"**

**.**

"**Kalau aku jawab 'ya', apa kau keberatan Kim Yesung?"**

**.**

**.**

"**Jadi, aku atau Kibum yang kau pilih?"**

**.**

"**Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak tertarik pada namja!"**

**.**

**.**

"**Noona..., jauhkan dua namja itu dariku...!"**

**.**

"**Ya! Kim Yesung, kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?!"**

**.**

**.**

"**Mianhae, aku menyukai..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong, Jeski is bek... saya bawa epep baru, dan baru sekedar ide kayak kemarin. Hehe...

Kira-kira kalo pairnya KiSung nggak papa kan? Dan seperti biasa ini OOC. Karena saya lebih suka buat yang OOC.

Doain moga2 PZnya cepet selesai biar yang ini cepet di publish. Hehe...


	2. Chapter 2

**My Enemy's Friend**

**Kim Yesung**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin (girl)**

.

_Alooowww..., akhirnya saya update ni FF sebelum PZ kelar. Hehehe... ini lebih ringan dari PZ, jadi enjoy ajah._

_._

_Happy reading_

_._

_**Kim Yesung dan Lee Sungmin adalah teman sepermainan. Yesung kecil selalu menempel pada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin pun selalu menyayangi Yesung. Karena itulah kedua orangtuanya berpikir untuk menjodohkan mereka. Tapi...**_

_**.**_

**Chap 1 ready...**

"_**Noona, kenapa Appa poppo umma?" tanya Yesung kecil pada Sungmin yang setahun lebih tua darinya saat keduanya menjadi pembawa bunga (g tau namanya. Hehehe) di pernikahan Appa Yesung dengan Umma barunya.**_

"_**Ummaku bilang kalau namja mencium yeoja yang dia suka, berarti mereka menikah. Menikah artinya akan selalu bersama selamanya," jawab Sungmin.**_

"_**Jeongmal? Kalau begitu aku juga!" seru Yesung.**_

"_**Eh?" Sungmin menoleh, menatap Yesung tak mengerti.**_

_**Namja kecil itu tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas. "Kalau dewasa nanti, aku akan menikahi noona. Karena aku telah mencium noona," ucapnya sambil meringis.**_

_**Sesaat Sungmin tampak bingung. Namun kemudian yeoja itu tersenyum. "Emm...!" angguknya.**_

_**Sementara orangtua di sekitar mereka tertawa melihat kedua anak itu.**_

.

Yesung tersenyum menatap foto masa kecilnya. Foto saat ia mencium Sungmin di pernikahan appanya, sebelas tahun yang lalu.

"Tuan muda, keluarga Lee sudah datang," panggil salah satu maid.

Namja manis itu menoleh. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya berdebar hebat. Hari ini pertemuan pertamanya dengan Lee Sungmin, setelah bertahun-tahun. Karena setelah pernikahan orangtuanya, mereka sekeluarga pindah ke Kanada.

Langkah Yesung yang semula bersemangat, mulai melambat saat melihat keluarga Lee tidak lengkap. Hanya ada tuan dan nyonya Lee, serta adik laki-laki Sungmin, Lee Taemin.

"Hyung...!" seru namja itu seraya berlari menaiki anak tangga dan langsung memeluk Yesung. "Bogoshipeo!" ucapnya.

"Taemin'ah...," sentak Yesung.

"Hyung, kau semakin manis."

"Cih! Lihat siapa yang bicara? Kau pikir kau tampan?" protes Yesung sambil memukul kepala namja yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ya! Aku ini Manly, hyung! Manly!" ganti Taemin yang protes. "Dan aku yakin, aku akan jadi seme untukmu," bisiknya kemudian tepat di telinga Yesung.

Namja manis itu bergidik ngeri. "Ya! Jauh-jauh dariku! Aku tidak tertarik pada namja!" bentaknya. Lalu menuruni anak tangga meninggalkan Taemin yang menyeringai menatapnya.

"Kau semakin tampan Yesungie," sapa nyonya Lee sambil memeluk Yesung.

"Ahjumma juga semakin cantik. Oh ya..., noona?"

"Justru itu kami ingin meminta tolong padamu, Yesungie. Tolong jemput Minnie agar mau pindah ke sini. Dia tidak mau ikut meski kami memaksanya," ucap nyonya Lee.

"Benar, Yesung'ah. Tolong kami, ne!" tambah tuan Lee.

"Sudahlah, umma, appa, noona kan ingin tetap tinggal di sana dengan namjachingunya. Jadi biarkan saja," sahut Taemin yang telah berdiri di samping Yesung.

"Mwo? Noona punya kekasih?" tanya Yesung.

"Aniya/Ne!" jawab nyonya Lee dan Taemin bareng.

"Aish..., mana yang benar?" gerutu Yesung.

"Itu benar, hyung. Noona punya seseorang yang dia sukai di sana. Jadi lupakan saja noonaku. Aku akan menggantikannya di sini. Ok?" ucap Taemin sambil merangkul leher Yesung dari belakang.

Yesung tak menyahut. Di kepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan seputar namja yang di sukai oleh Sungmin-nya. Setampan apa dia? Sehebat apa sampai noonanya rela berpisah jauh dari keluarganya hanya untuk bisa bersamanya. Apakah namja itu telah membuat noonanya melupakannya? Apa artinya pertunangan mereka akan dibatalkan?

"Andwae...!" teriak Yesung tidak terima.

.

-000-

.

Seorang namja manis keluar dari bandara dengan langkah mantap. Sudah ia putuskan, dia akan memaksa yeoja yang ia sukai agar mau ikut dengannya, dengan cara apapun. Karena yeoja itu adalah miliknya. Tak ada yang berhak mendampinginya kecuali namja manis itu.

Karena terlalu fokus pada yeoja di fikirannya, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kalau dia hampir saja menabrak seorang namja tampan yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Untung saja si tampan menyadari kalau orang yang berjalan ke arahnya sedang melamun, jadi dia menggeser langkahnya menghindari tabrakan.

Si tampan menatap namja manis yang melewatinya begitu saja tanpa sadar situasi. Namja berwajah datar itu sedikit tersenyum melihatnya. Firasatnya mengatakan mereka akan bertemu lagi.

.

.

Lee Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap namja di depannya yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya. Dia tidak lupa, ia dan Yesung memang pernah berjanji akan menikah saat mereka dewasa. Tapi itu cuma omongan anak-anak kan? Mana bisa dianggap serius?

"Berapa lama kau ada di Luar Negeri, Kim Yesung? Dan berapa umurmu sekarang? Kau ini namja, kenapa kau bisa begitu percaya pada janji masa kecil? Itu memalukan!"

"Wae? Bukankah dulu noona juga mempercayainya? Sampai sebelum masuk Senior High school, noona masih setuju dengan rencana pertunangan kita. Tapi sekarang kenapa noona berubah?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah memelas.

"Itu..., karena ada seseorang yang aku sukai," jujur Sungmin.

"Mwo? Kau tega sekali, noona! Sehebat apa orang itu sampai kau mengingkari janji kita?"

"Kau akan menyesal menanyakannya Kim Yesung. Karena dia SEMPURNA. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia. Dia tampan, pintar, dewasa, perhatian, pokoknya dia yang terbaik."

"Cih! Lalu apa namja sempurna itu juga menyukai noona?"

"Itu..."

"Jadi noona lebih memilih tinggal sendiri di Korea? Demi namja yang tak menyukai noona?" sindir Yesung.

"Ya! Aku kan belum menyatakan perasaanku. Belum tentu dia menolakku kan!" protes Sungmin.

"Tapi belum tentu juga dia akan menerima cinta noona. Sudahlah, noona, lupakan dia, ne? Dan ikutlah aku ke Kanada," pinta Yesung.

"Shireo!"

"Noona!"

"Arra! Kita buat kesepakatan saja!" ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

"Kesepakatan?"

"Ne. Kita buat perjanjian. Jika kau bisa mengalahkan namja yang aku sukai, satu hal saja, aku akan menuruti semua yang kau mau.!" ucap Sungmin.

Alis Yesung bertaut mendengar syarat yang diajukan Lee Sungmin padanya. "Haruskah?" tanyanya.

"Ne, tentu saja. Dia adalah namja yang sempurna, sudah aku bilang tadi kan? Dia selalu peringkat satu di sekolah. Dia tampan dan disukai banyak gadis. Suaranya sangat indah, dan mahir berolahraga. Apa kau bisa mengalahkannya, Yesungie?" ucap Sungmin setengah mengejek.

Yesung menelan ludah mendengarnya.

Juara kelas? Yesung bukan namja yang bodoh. Tapi peringkatnya tak pernah tembus 5 besar. Populer? Yah, dia populer, tapi bukan di kalangan para yeoja. Melainkan para namja mesum berstatus seme yang membuat Yesung ngeri membayangkannya. Olahraga? Coret bagian itu. Buang jauh-jauh. Saat kecil dulu dia memang senang olahraga lari. Tapi bukan lari cabang atletik yang itu. Tapi lari di kejar Taemin yang maksa ingin menciumnya, atau lari mengejar serangga. Ck!

Jadi kesempatan satu-satunya hanyalah dalam olah vocal. Itu jangan diragukan lagi. Bahkan seharusnya minggu ini dia mulai belajar di sebuah sekolah musik ternama di Amerika karena beasiswa yang ia peroleh dari kontes menyanyi yang dimenangkannya di Kanada. Tapi dia menundanya dan baru akan mengambilnya tahun depan demi Lee Sungmin. Jadi dia pasti bisa mengalahkan namja itu.

"Hanya satu hal cukup kan?" tanya Yesung.

"Neee," ucap Sungmin mantap. Dia sangat yakin, Yesung tak akan bisa mengalahkan namja pujaannya.

"Oke. Aku terima tantangannya. Aku akan meminta appa memindahkan sekolahku untuk sementara waktu."

"Aku beri waktu dua minggu, kalau gagal, kau harus membantuku meyakinkan orangtuaku agar mengijinkanku tinggal. Dan batalkan perjodohan kita. Bagaimana?"

"Dua minggu?"

"Kenapa? Keberatan? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Kau kembali saja sekarang."

"Arraseo, arraseo! Aku setuju! Kita buat perjanjian tertulis untuk jaga-jaga kalau noona ingkar janji lagi," ucap Yesung akhirnya.

"Baik, siapa takut!"

Dan merekapun akhirnya membuat perjanjian tertulis atas kesepakatan aneh yang mereka buat.

.

-000-

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Yesung imnida. Aku akan belajar sementara waktu di sekolah ini sampai bisa membujuk noonaku ikut pindah ke Kanada. Mohon bantuannya selama aku di sini, ne...!"

Begitulah perkenalan aneh yang Yesung lakukan di depan kelas barunya. Dan seperti biasa tatapan mesum para namja berstatus seme tampak mengelilinginya. Yesung bergidik ngeri karenanya.

"Duduklah di bangku kosong, di sebelah Lee Hyukjae, Kim Yesung. Dan kita akan memulai pelajaran hari ini."

"Ne, Seonsaengnim," jawab Yesung lalu berjalan ke arah seorang namja melambaikan tangan padanya.

.

.

"Jadi, kau straight, Kim Yesung?" tanya Hyukkie. Mereka sedang berada di kantin saat ini.

"Ne, aku datang untuk menjemput calon tunanganku. Tapi dia justru menyukai namja lain."

"Benarkah? Jadi kau ditolak? Bagaimana kalau kau denganku saja?" tawar Hyukkie sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Kau? Bukankah kau uke? Apa kau sedang meremehkanku, eoh?"

"Ya! Jangan menilai orang dari penampilan, tuan! Mungkin aku uke bagi namja yang manly, seperti ketua kelas kita, Lee Donghae. Atau guru kimia, Kim Kangin seonsaengnim. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa jadi seme untuk namja manis sepertimu," ucap Hyukkie yang nyaris membuat Yesung tersedak.

"Ya! Jangan bicara hal aneh begitu padaku!" protesnya.

Lee Hyukjae tertawa mendengarnya. "So, who's that girl? Yeoja yang mencampakkanmu itu?"

"Aish! Ucapanmu tajam sekali. Namanya Lee Sungmin. Dia sunbae kita kan?"

"Lee Sungmin noona?!" teriak Hyukkie yang membuat seluruh penghuni kantin menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kau tau?" tanya Yesung tanpa peduli tatapan orang pada mereka.

"Dia..., ah itu dia datang!" ucap Hyukkie sambil menunjuk ke satu arah.

Yesung menoleh. Dilihatnya Sungmin datang bersama beberapa orang yang sama sekali tak di kenalnya.

"Siapa orang-orang itu?" tanya Yesung.

"Noona-mu dan Suzy noona, yang di sebelahnya itu, yeoja tercantik di sekolah kita. Wajar saja kau ditolak."

"Mwo?!" protes Yesung.

Hyukkie nyengir mendengarnya. "Kau terlalu manis untuknya. Yang dia butuhkan namja yang bisa melindunginya. Misalnya saja itu, yang tak memakai dasi. Namanya Lee Joon, dia seorang karateka. Atau yang di sampingnya, Bang YongGuk, bahkan suaranya saja bisa membuatmu merinding. Lalu..., nah itu yang baru datang, namanya Kim Kibum. Dia tampan kan? Dan dia sangat cool. Lihat saja, hanya diam seperti saja sudah terlihat pesonanya. Jauh sekali kan darimu?"

Yesung menatap wajah para namja yang Hyukkie sebutkan tadi. Mereka semua tampan. Persis seperti yang Hyukkie bilang. Apa salah satu dari namja itu yang Noonanya sukai?

"Hei, Hyukkie, siapa namja yang bersamamu? Anak baru?" tanya Lee Joon yang langsung bisa mengenali 'barang' baru.

"Ne, sunbae. Namanya..."

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Kenapa kau ada di sini, eoh?!" pertanyaan Sungmin memotong ucapan Hyukkie.

"Tentu saja untuk melakukan perjanjian kita. Noona lupa?" jawab Yesung.

"Kau mengenalnya, Minnie'ah? Aigo..., dia manis sekali...!" seru Suzy sambil mencubit pipi Yesung.

"Aissh..., apa yang noona lakukan?!" protes Yesung yang justru membuat Suzy semakin gemas.

"Kau tidak ingin memperkenalkannya pada kami, Minnie?" tanya YongGuk.

"Ah, dia...,"

"Ya! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku, eoh?!" suara seseorang memotong kalimat Sungmin.

"Ck, karena fansmu sangat anarkis Cho! Mereka selalu menerjang begitu saja saat melihatmu. Jadi lebih aman kami menyingkir," jawab Lee Joon yang diamini yang lain.

Hyukkie menyikut lengan Yesung. "Yang itu namanya, Cho Kyuhyun. **YOUR ENEMY**," bisiknya pada Yesung.

"Mwo?"

"Noona-mu menyukainya. Meskipun belum sekalipun ia mengatakannya, dari tatapannya semua orang tahu, Lee Sungmin noona menyukai Cho Kyuhyun sunbae. Dia namja yang paling sempurna untuk Sungmin noona," bisik Hyukkie memprovokasi.

"Noona, jadi dia namja yang kau sukai itu?" tanya Yesung to the point, geram karena ucapan Hyukkie.

"Kim Yesung!" protes Sungmin.

"Jadi benar dia?" ulang Yesung sambil menatap lurus pada Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu menoleh. Sedikit tertegun saat melihat siapa yang sedang bicara. Seorang namja yang sangat manis.

"Nugu?" tanyanya pada teman-temannya.

"Kim Yesung. Namaku Kim Yesung," sahut Yesung. "Cho Kyuhyun! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu. Akan aku rebut kembali Noonaku!"

"Mwo?" sentak Kyu dan yang lain bersamaan.

"Minnie noona adalah milikku. Aku akan mengalahkanmu meski hanya dalam satu hal saja. Aku akan membuat noona kembali menatapku! Ingat itu baik-baik, Cho Kyuhyun!" koar Yesung lalu beranjak keluar dari kantin.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Tunggu aku!" teriak Hyukkie sambil berlari menyusul Yesung.

"Wow!" ucap Lee Joon dan YongGuk bareng.

"Wah..., baru kali ini ada yang terang-terangan menantang Cho Kyuhyun. Hebat!" seru Suzy.

"Suzy'ah...!" protes Sungmin dengan wajah merahnya menahan malu.

"Waeyo? Aku nyatakan aku mendukung anak baru itu. Aku fans pertamanya," ucap yeoja cantik itu tanpa peduli pada wajah kesal Sungmin.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Dia benar-benar kaget. Bahkan selama ini, namja yang terkenal bengal pun tak berani menantangnya. Tapi seorang anak baru dengan tampang yang bahkan lebih manis dari yeoja justru berani menantangnya? Apa dunia mulai terbalik?

Tak jauh darinya, Kim Kibum yang tadi sibuk dengan bukunya justru tersenyum. Akan ada tontonan menarik sebentar lagi. Sepertinya hari-hari membosankan akan segera berlalu.

"Ternyata kita benar-benar bertemu lagi, ya?" gumamnya lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya tanpa peduli kehebohan yang Yesung tinggalkan.

.

Tbc

.

_Gimana? Gimana? Suka nggak? Hehe..._

_Karena baru chap perkenalan, jadi pendek aja, ne..., kapan-kapan dilanjut lagi. Saya mau lanjut nulis PZnya dulu._

_Tengs to_

_**Hyunsung **__~ rina afrida ~ __**Jy**__ ~ babykyusung ~ __**nin nina**__ ~ dona . tan . 144 ~ __**AuraKim**_

_Kisung ~ __**ErmaClouds 13**__ ~ Jessica . clouds ~ __**sisil . li 24**__ ~ ryani clouds_

_**Afifah . kulkasnyachangmin**__ ~ indah . lestari . 18 ~ __**m2qs**__ ~ Dor4 kyusung shipper_

_Sasaclouds ~ __**L – chanLee**__ ~ dan para guest_

_Comment lagi neee..., hehhe..._

_Annyeong..._


	3. Chapter 3

**My Enemy's Friend**

**Kim Yesung**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin (girl)**

.

_Annyeonghaseyoooo..., maaf karena baru update. Filenya aku simpen di draf email, dan nggak bisa didownload. Padahal yang di laptop udah aku hapus. Hadewh.. Untungnya kemarin sempet ngopy di Hp tapi belum selesai. Akhirnya nulis ulang bagian yang nggak sempet ke copy. Padahal niatnya mau aku share barengan yang 'Announ' kemarin. Hehe.., ya udah, pokoknya met baca ajah dah!_

_._

_Happy reading_

_._

_**Chap 2**_

_**-000-**_

Karena pernyataannya yang dengan berani menantang Cho Kyuhyun sang penguasa sekolah, Kim Yesung jadi _the most wanted. _Mendadak ia menjadi sosok paling dicari dan disukai. Banyak seme, uke dan yeoja yang menyatakan bahwa mereka menyukainya.

Eunhyuk menatap sekelilingnya sembari menarik sebuah bangku dan duduk di samping Yesung. Mereka sedang berada di halaman sekolah saat ini. Dan nampak beberapa yeoja yang berbisik-bisik sambil menatap Yesung.

"Sepertinya kau punya fans sekarang. Padahal aku pikir bakal muncul antis, karena kau telah menantang idola sekolah. Tapi ternyata justru kebalikannya," ucap Hyukkie terkikik.

Yesung melempar pandangannya ke segala arah. Dan ia mendapati beberapa Yeoja yang kebetulan bertukar pandangan dengannya tampak tersipu.

"Hei, apa aku bisa mendapat lebih banyak fans dari Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung antusias.

"Kau pikir bisa?" cibir Hyukkie.

"Cih!" Yesung berdecih mendengar cibiran Hyukkie.

Namja manis itu tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Yesung. "Lihat itu, kau merajuk seperti Yeoja. Bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun sunbae?"

"Ne, arra! Kau tak perlu mengatakannya berulang kali!" protes Yesung seraya beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Perpustakaan, kau mau ikut?"

"Ani, membosankan! Lebih baik aku mengintip Lee Donghae berlatih dance," jawab Hyukkie.

"Ck! Dasar!" decak Yesung kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan sahabat barunya.

Sementara Kyuhyun tak nyaman duduk di kursinya setiap kali mengingat ucapan Yesung. Namja asing dan namja pertama yang berani menantangnya. Dia pasti tidak tahu siapa Cho Kyuhyun. Namja tampan yang nyaris sempurna di segala bidang.

"Joonnie!" panggil Kyu pada Joon yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan Suzi.

"Wae?" jawab Joon tanpa menoleh.

"Siapa namja itu? Cari tau tentangnya. Berani sekali dia menantangku. Menarik..."

Dahi Joon berkerut mendengarnya. "Maksudmu namja yang menyukai Minnie? Siapa namanya kemarin?"

"Yesung. Kim Yesung," jawab Suzy cepat.

"Ne, selidiki semua tentangnya!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa repot-repot? Tanyakan saja pada Lee Sungmin. Mereka teman kecil kan?" usul Suzy.

"Kau benar juga. Kenapa aku tak berpikir ke sana? Tapi, kemana Minnie?" tanya Kyu mencacahkan anggota genknya.

"Minnie dan YongGuk sedang menjalani hukuman dari wali kelasnya," ucap Joon.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyu heran.

"Karena pesta yang kau adakan semalam, mereka bangun kesiangan dan datang terlambat. Wali kelasnya menghukum mereka membersihkan kelas."

"Aigo..., seperti anak kecil saja! Lalu Bummie?" komen Kyu.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Joon dan Suzy bareng. Sementara Kyu hanya mengangkat bahu sembari meraih PsP kesayangannya.

"Kim Yesung..., Kim Yesung... Apa yang dimiliki namja itu? Kita lihat saja!" gumamnya sambil memulai permainan. Sedangkan dua sahabatnya hanya saling pandang melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak bersemangat lagi.

-000-

Yesung menyusuri tiap lorong diantara rak-rak buku di perpustakaan sekolah yang sangat besar itu. Mencari buku yang menarik untuknya, lalu berjalan menuju jendela di pojok belakang, yang sepi pengunjung. Ia memang lebih suka menyendiri saat membaca buku. Tapi sayangnya ternyata dia bukan satu-satunya yang berada di tempat itu.

Seorang namja tampan yang berwajah datar tampak duduk manis di tepian jendela yang terbuka. Namja itu menoleh saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

Yesung sedikit membungkuk, memberi salam padanya, lalu bermaksud pergi karena tak ingin mengganggu.

"Hei!" panggil namja itu.

Yesung menoleh. "Ne?"

"Kau, namja yang menantang Kyuhyun itu kan?" tanyanya.

"Kau siapa?" Yesung balik bertanya.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu waktu itu?" dan namja itupun melakukan hal serupa.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Yesung cepat.

"Waeyo?"

Dahi Yesung berkerut mendengarnya. "Karena..., aku menyukai Minnie noona. Dan Noona baru mau menerimaku jika aku mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun," jujur Yesung.

Baru saja namja itu hendak bertanya lagi pada Yesung, saat merasakan getar Hp di sakunya. Pesan dari Cho Kyuhyun yang memintanya datang ke _markas _mereka.

"Semoga kau beruntung," ucap namja tampan itu sembari menyentuh kepala Yesung saat melewatinya.

Si manis sedikit tersentak. Lalu menoleh.

"Hei, kau..."

"Kibum. Kim Kibum. Sampai besok, Yesungie!" sahut namja itu sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh pada Yesung yang menatapnya heran.

"Kim-Ki-Bum?" ulang Yesung. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya," gumamnya sebelum akhirnya duduk di tempat yang tadi Kibum tempati dan membaca bukunya tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi.

.

.

Yesung masuk kekamarnya sambil menatap Sungmin yang asyik mengobrol di telepon dengan namja Cho yang begitu dia puja itu. Yesung benci melihat ekspresi wajah noona-nya yang terus berubah setiap detik. Bahkan wajahnya kadang terlihat memerah karena tersipu.

"Noona! Ini sudah malam! Kalau kau terlambat bangun lagi, aku tidak akan menunggumu!" ancam Yesung.

"Iya! Cerewet!" balas Sungmin sambil meleletkan lidahnya. "Mianhae, Kyu. Mata-mata ummaku memintaku untuk tidur. Aku tidak mau anak kecil itu mengadu yang tidak-tidak tentangku," ucapnya kemudian pada lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"_**Apa itu Kim Yesung? Kalian tinggal bersama?" **_tanya Kyu di seberang line.

"Ah, itu..., hanya dua minggu saja."

"_**Waeyo?"**_

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Kyuhyun kalau, dia dan Yesung menggunakan namja tampan itu untuk bahan taruhan. Kemarin saja Yesung telah cukup membuatnya malu.

"Em..., itu, karena keluarganya kan tinggal di Kanada, pasti dia akan kembali ke negrinya kan?" jawab Minnie akhirnya.

"_**Benarkah? Jadi dia hanya sementara tinggal di Korea?"**_

"Ne...!" jawab Sungmin mulai kesal karena Kyu justru terus bertanya soal Yesung.

"_**Sudah malam, tidurlah! Sampai besok!" **_Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya sebelum yeoja manis itu menjawab salamnya.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat kembali mendapati namja yang kemarin ia temui, berada di tempat yang sama. Namja tampan itu menoleh menyadari kedatangannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," ucapnya sambil menggerakkan kepalanya memberi kode pada Yesung agar mendekat.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku akan datang?" tanya Yesung sambil duduk di tepi jendela di samping Kibum.

Namja tampan itu mengangkat bahu. "Karena feelingku tak pernah salah," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan sebuah buku pada Yesung.

"Apa ini?"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin mengalahkan Kyuhyun? Dia bisa mengerjakan semua soal di buku itu dan hanya satu nomor yang salah. Itupun karena dia sedang demam saat itu."

Yesung membuka halaman per halaman buku matematika itu dengan mata membola.

"Dia mengerjakan semuanya? Mustahil!" ucapnya nyaris berteriak. "Aku paling benci matematika. Ini omong kosong!" lanjutnya dengan suara lemah.

Kibum tertawa geli melihatnya. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau basket? Kau bisa?"

Yesung menggeleng.

"Dance?"

"Ani."

"Melukis?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

Kibum menatap Yesung heran. "Lalu apa yang kau bisa? Kenapa waktu itu kau menantangnya?" tanyanya gemas.

Yesung mendesah. "Kau sudah tahu alasannya kan?"

"Demi Lee Sungmin yang bahkan tak tertarik padamu? Dasar aneh!"

"Ya! Apa hakmu mengomentariku, eoh?!" ucap Yesung kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan berbalik pergi.

Sementara Kibum yang ia tinggalkan hanya bisa menatapnya cengo. Padahal dia sudah berharap banyak pada namja manis itu. Dia berharap akan ada satu orang yang bisa mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun, agar sahabatnya itu _kembali hidup. _Karena menurutnya, Kyuhyun yang sekarang seperti robot. Dia terlalu superior. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, hingga dia berubah menjadi namja yang sok berkuasa.

Yesung terus berjalan sambil menggerutu sampai-sampai tak menyadari, kalau seseorang berdiri di depannya. Dan dengan tidak elitnya, Yesung menabrak orang itu.

"Mianhae, aku tidak... kau?!"

"Hai, Enemy? Senang bertemu lagi denganmu? Kau tidak menempeli noonamu?" tanya orang yang Yesung tabrak.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Aku menyukai noonaku tapi bukan berarti aku ini penguntit! Aku tidak perlu mengikuti dia hanya untuk selalu dekat dengannya!" jawab Yesung kesal.

"Jeongmal? Hmm, aku pikir kau semacam itu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, buku itu..., jadi kau juga tahu kalau aku berhasil mengerjakan semuanya, hanya salah di nomor terakhir karena demam tinggi? Kau tertarik untuk mengerjakannya juga?"

"Itu...,"

"Kalau kau berhasil mengerjakannya dengan nilai sempurna, maka kau menang. Tapi..., apa kau bisa? Minnie bilang, kau benci matematika?" ucap Kyu memprovokasi.

Pipi Yesung menggembung kesal. "Lihat saja! Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya!" teriaknya kesal sembari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu tertawa melihatnya. "Manis sekali...," ucapnya.

"Kau senang sekali sepertinya?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Kau tahu, Bummie'ah? Namja bernama Kim Yesung itu berpikir dia bisa menyelesaikan buku soal yang sama denganku. Lucu sekali kan?"

"Ne, aku tahu. Aku yang memberinya buku itu," jawab Kibum santai.

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

"Karena sepertinya akan menjadi hiburan saat dia mengalahkanmu," jawab Kibum.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku bosan melihat kemenanganmu Cho Kyuhyun. Makanya aku senang saat mendengarnya menantangmu. Seperti menoleh ke masa lalu," ucap Kibum sembari melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu tertegun. Dia tau pasti apa yang Kibum bicarakan. Masa lalu yang mereka lalui bersama. Masa lalu yang membuatnya berubah.

.

-my enemy's friend-

.

Lee Sungmin menatap aneh pada Yesung yang sangat serius mengerjakan sesuatu di kamarnya sampai-sampai melewatkan acara kartun kesukaannya. Seserius itukah perasaan Yesung untuk mengalahkan Kyuhyun? Untuk mendapatkan kembali hatinya?

Dada Sungmin bergetar memikirkannya.

"Aishh...! Aku tidak boleh tersentuh. Dia hanya anak kecil yang terobsesi pada sesuatu. Ini bukan cinta!" tepisnya.

Lalu yeoja itu meninggalkan pintu kamar Yesung yang sedikit terbuka. Meninggalkan Yesung yang sedang _berjuang _untuknya.

Dan akhirnya meski harus bertanya sana-sini, bahkan sampai ngobrak-abrik gudangnya mbah Google, namja manis itu berhasil menyelesaikan semua soal itu. dan dia yakin tak ada yang salah dalam jawabannya.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa istirahat...," ucapnya nyaris tanpa tenaga. Dan dalam hitungan detik kepalanya jatuh ke atas meja belajarnya, dan ia pun terlelap.

.

Dengan semangat membara, Yesung berjalan menuju kelas Kyuhyun. Bahkan hampir berlari. Dia sudah tak sabar ingin menunjukan hasil kerjanya semalam, sampai jam tiga pagi, dia baru jatuh tertidur setelah menyelesaikan soal-soal itu.

"Brak!" Yesung meletakan buku soal itu di meja Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Wah, wah..., lihat siapa yang datang? My Sweet Enemy?" sapa Kyu, sementara semua mata menatap padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Yesungie?" sapa Suzy sambil menggandeng lengan Yesung.

"Periksalah!" ucap Yesung sadis pada Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan Suzy.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, seraya membuka-buka buku yang Yesung bawa.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

5 menit

10 menit

"Hebat, kau menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membantumu, tapi jawabanmu sempurna," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menatap Yesung.

"Jeongmal? Berarti aku menang kan? Berarti kau tidak boleh mendekati Noonaku lagi!" seru Yesung.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu," jawab Kyu santai.

"Masa bodoh! Yang penting aku menang kan?" seru Yesung antusias.

"Ani...," jawab Kyu.

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung. Senyum cerianya memudar mendengarnya. "Waeeee? Aku menjawab semuanya kan? Dan tak ada yang salah kan?"

"Ne..."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?!" geram Yesung.

Suzy meraih buku di meja Kyu. Buku yang mereka ributkan.

"Kalau tidak salah, Kyuhyun hanya memerlukan waktu kurang dari 2 jam untuk menyelesaikannya. Aku benar kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Suzy tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yesung. Pun tanpa berhenti tersenyum.

"Kau melewati batas waktunya, my sweet enemy. Jadi kau sudah tahu kan siapa pemenangnya?"

"Itu..., itu curang! Yang penting aku dapat nilai sempurna kan?"

"Jawaban benar tidak akan berguna jika waktu habis, Kim Yesung!"

"Ergghh! Kau menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Yesung kesal sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kelas itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa menang. Rasanya senang sekali melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah namja manis itu.

"Suzy'ah..."

"Ne?"

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku menjadikannya targetku?"

"Mwo?"

"Karena sepertinya kau tertarik pada Kim Yesung. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, maka mulai detik ini, dia milikku," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini kasihan Lee Sungmin kan?" protes Suzy.

"Kenapa? Kami tidak berpacaran. Berarti aku tidak mengkhianati siapapun kan?" jawab Kyu santai.

"Ya!"

Kibum menatap Yesung dengan heran. Namja manis itu tampak manyun sejak memasuki perpustakaan. Apalagi saat melihatnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Cho Kyuhyun menyelesaikan buku itu hanya dalam waktu 2 jam, eoh?" kesal Yesung.

"Oh? Apa aku tidak mengatakannya?" ucap Kibum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ergh...! Ternyata kau juga menyebalkan, Kim Kibum!"

Kibum tertawa. "Lalu, apa kau akan menyerah sekarang?"

"Ani! Aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya!" koar Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu!" ucap Kibum sembari menepuk pundak Yesung.

"Waeyo? Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun? Kau berharap dia kalah agar dia tidak bisa bersama noonaku?" tebak Yesung.

"Mwo?" sentak Kibum. "Ya! Jangan sembarangan mengambil kesimpulan!" protes Kibum sambil memukul jidat Yesung dengan gemas. Sementara Yesung hanya meleletkan lidahnya.

Sekali lagi Kibum memukul jidat Yesung, lalu kembali duduk di tepi jendela seperti biasanya. Yesung manyun, lalu melangkah mendekati Kibum dan duduk di samping namja tampan itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya.

Kibum melirik sebentar pada namja di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi untuk mendapatkan Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kibum.

Yesung menoleh. "Aku tidak terobsesi. Tapi aku ingin bertanggung jawab, atas apa yang aku lakukan."

"Tanggung jawab?" ulang Kibum.

"Ne," jawab Yesung.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum lagi. Sementara yang ditanya justru tersenyum sendiri mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Karena aku telah mencuri first kiss Minnie noona. Jadi aku yang harus menikahinya."

Kibum melongo menatapnya. Namja di sampingnya ini..., kenapa dia begitu polos? Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir harus bertanggung jawab menikahi seorang yeoja hanya karena telah menciumnya? Aigooo...

"Apa-apaan itu? Ya! Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?" protes Kibum.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yesung dengan dahi penuh kerutan.

Kibum menggerakkan telunjuknya memberi kode agar si manis mendekat. Dan dengan penasaran namja manis itu mencondongkan kepalanya mendekati Kibum. Dan...

Chuu...

Mata Yesung membola saat namja tampan yang baru beberapa hari dikenalnya itu, tanpa dia duga tiba-tiba menciumnya tepat di bibirnya.

"Apa sekarang aku harus menikahimu, Kim Yesung?"

Mata sipit Yesung mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menemukan kembali kesadarannya.

"A-apa..., apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya kesal.

.

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

Akhirnya..., chap ini pendek juga. Hehehe... soalnya saya menyadari, konflik di sini nggak serumit PZ kemarin. Jadi mungkin nggak akan sepanjang yang kemarin. Mungkin karena ceritanya ringan jadi agak monoton. Makanya sebelumnya maaf kalo pada ngantuk karena ceritanya nggak seru. Buat chap depan, udah ready sih..., tapi aku share minggu depan aja lah, sesuai jadwal. Hehehe...

Buat yang udah mereview, gomawoyo...

.

_**Baby sungie**__ ~ Nakazawa Ryu ~ __**L-chanLee**__ ~ Lukyuky ~ __**Dor4 kyusung shipper**_

_BabyHimmie ~ __**AuraKim**__ ~ nin nina ~ __**kyudyct**__ ~ purieCloudsYesungie_

_**Cloudsition cungie**__ ~ reny kim ~ __**uthienz . keykimkibum**__ ~ ErmaClouds 13_

_Sisil . li24 ~ __**afifah . kulkasnyachangmin**__ ~ rina afrida ~ __**MingKyuMingKyu**_

_Veeclouds ~ __**Zen Ikkika**__ ~ jeremy kim84 ~ __**dona . tan . 144**__ ~ 0706_

_**Cloud246**__ ~ iwsumpter ~ __**Kyunda_Clouds**__ ~ m2qs ~ __**vanny**__ ~ clouds_

_**rinny . agustya**__ ~ Jy ~ __**Sasa Clouds**_

_dan beberapa guest yang mungkin gak kesebut._


	4. Chapter 4

**My Enemy's Friend**

**Kim Yesung**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin (girl)**

.

_Halo..., sebenarnya chap ini udah jadi barengan chap kemarin. Tapi sengaja baru saya update, hehe... mianhae... Dan sampai chap ini di share, ada 100 review, genap. hahaha, entah kenapa saya senang melihat angka genap. ga penting banget ya? maaf chap kali ini pun terlalu pendek, yang penting selamat membaca dah._

_._

_**Mata Yesung membola saat namja tampan yang baru beberapa hari dikenalnya itu, tanpa dia duga tiba-tiba menciumnya tepat di bibirnya.**_

"_**Apa sekarang aku harus menikahimu, Kim Yesung?"**_

_**Mata sipit Yesung mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menemukan kembali kesadarannya.**_

"_**A-apa..., apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya kesal.**_

_._

**Chap 3 ready...**

**.**

"A-apa..., apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya kesal.

Kibum mundur, kembali ke posisi duduknya semula. "Menciummu," jawabnya santai.

"Mwoo? Ya! Kenapa kau bisa bersikap sesantai itu setelah men..., men..., aish.., melakukan itu padaku?!" ucap Yesung dengan menahan rasa malunya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan bertanggung jawab," jawab Kibum sambil membaca bukunya.

"Be-bertanggung jawab?"

"Ne, aku akan menikahimu. Begitu aturannya kan?" ucap Kibum.

"A-apa? Kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu?"

Kibum menutup bukunya, lalu menatap Yesung. "Kau bilang kau harus menikahi Sungmin karena telah mencuri ciuman darinya. Jadi artinya aku juga harus menikahimu kan?" ucap Kibum sambil menatap Yesung yang kebingungan.

"Itu..., aku...,"

"Jadi, pikirkanlah, apa kau mencintai Lee Sungmin, atau hanya sebuah obsesi karena kau merasa _harus _menikahinya, karena alasan yang sangat sederhana itu," ucap Kibum sambil berdiri.

Yesung tak menyahut. Ucapan Kibum itu, sangat mengganggunya.

"Kalau kau berpikir seseorang harus menikah karena sebuah ciuman, kau pikir berapa yeoja yang harus Kyuhyun dan Lee Joon nikahi?"

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung tak mengerti.

Kibum tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yesung. "Sampai nanti!" ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Yesung masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Sedikit banyak, ucapan Kibum ada benarnya. Tapi..., jika hal yang selama ini Yesung yakini adalah sebuah kesalahan, apakah Yesung masih memiliki alasan lain untuk bersama Lee Sungmin?

"Cinta?" gumamnya.

Apa dia mencintai Lee Sungmin? Yesung memang menyayanginya, sejak mereka masih anak-anak ia selalu menyayanginya. Tapi, apakah perasaan itu bisa ia artikan sebagai rasa cinta?

.

"Noona! Noon...," Yesung mengurungkan niatnya memanggil Sungmin saat melihat Sungmin bersama Kibum.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tak tahu kalau mereka kenal.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya seseorang tepat di samping telinga Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu terjengkit kaget.

"Kau!" geram Yesung saat tahu siapa yang telah mengagetkannya.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja itu tertawa. "Wae?" tanyanya menggoda Yesung.

"Jangan muncul dan bicara tiba-tiba di dekat telinga orang lain! Kau mau membuatku mati jantungan?" omel Yesung.

"Jadi kau kaget?" tanya Kyu.

"Tentu saja! Pabbo!" teriak Yesung kesal seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Tunggu aku! Kim Yesung!" panggil Kyuhyun seraya berlari kecil mengejar Yesung.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Kibum yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat sahabatnya itu sedang mengejar Yesung dan menarik namja manis itu masuk ke sebuah kelas kosong.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Apa kau mendengarkanku?" teriak Sungmin kesal karena Kibum tak memperhatikan ucapannya. "Kim Kibum!" panggil Sungmin lagi.

Kibum tersentak. "Aish..., kenapa kau berteriak di telingaku, Lee Sungmin?!"

"Kalau kau memperhatikan apa yang aku katakan, aku tak perlu berteriak seperti itu!" ucap Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Kibum tak merespon. Hanya menatap Sungmin lalu kembali asyik dengan bukunya.

"Ya! Aku bilang dengarkan aku! Kenapa kau malah membaca buku, eoh?!" gerutu Sungmin kesal. "Aish, dasar iceman! Sia-sia aku bercerita padamu. Aku cari Suzy saja!" geramnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kibum.

Sedang namja itu hanya mengangkat bahu, tak peduli sama sekali.

Sementara itu, Yesung masih ngedumel tak karuan karena Kyuhyun yang seenak jidatnya memaksanya masuk ke kelas tak berpenghuni dan mengunci pintunya.

"Kau ini mau apa, sih?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya menatap Yesung dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Memperhatikan dengan seksama namja manis di depannya itu. Dan dia memang benar-benar manis.

"Chukkae!" ucap Kyu akhirnya.

"Mwo?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Kau namja pertama yang membuatku tertarik, Kim Yesung. Dan mulai sekarang kau resmi jadi namjaku. Kau senang?" ucap Kyuhyun PD.

"Mwoooo?! Jangan bercanda! Aku datang untuk mengalahkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak tertarik untuk jadi namjamu! Aku tidak tertarik pada namja. Aku ini pria normal!"

Kyuhyun tertawa tergelak mendengar ucapan Yesung. "Bahkan aku tak percaya kau ini normal, Yesungie baby, apalagi kau bilang kau ini pria? Bwahahhaa...!"

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang salah, eoh? Aku ini seorang pria, dan aku normal!"

"Pria? Kau bahkan terlihat seperti anak-anak, Yesungie, bagaimana kau bisa mengaku sebagai pria? Dan, normal?" ucap Kyu sambil mendekat ke arah Yesung. "Kau terlihat seperti Uke di mataku," bisik Kyu di telinga Yesung lalu meniup telinga namja manis itu.

"Hyaa..., apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Yesung sambil mendorong Kyu menjauh lalu mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa geli.

Kyuhyun terkikik melihat reaksi Yesung yang justru semakin membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Jangan tertawa! Cepat buka pintunya, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai!" bentak Yesung kesal.

"Kita bolos saja. Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal menarik di sini," ucap Kyu sambil memainkan jarinya di bahu Yesung lalu menjalar ke leher dan turun mengikuti kerah baju si manis dan berhenti tepat di kancing pertama Yesung. Memutar-mutar jarinya di sana.

Yesung menampar tangan Kyuhyun. "Buka pintunya, atau aku teriak!"

"Ya, kenapa kau sekasar itu pada namjachingumu, baby?"

Mata Yesung melotot mendengar ucapan Kyu. "Jangan bicara hal yang menjijikkan seperti itu padaku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Wae? Bukankah Lee Sungmin tak menyukaimu? Apa salahnya kau bersamaku?" ucap Kyu sambil duduk di atas meja, bersidekap menatap Yesung.

"Cih! Kau gila! Sudah aku bilang kan, aku akan mengalahkanmu, agar noona menyukaiku!"

"Dan kalau kau gagal?" sahut Kyu.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau gagal, maka kau harus menjadi namjachinguku," ucap Kyu lagi.

"A-apa? Kenapa begitu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau rugi kan? Itu imbalan yang setimpal karena aku bersedia menemanimu bermain. Kau pikir, apa untungnya bagiku harus meladeni tantangan tidak penting darimu?"

"Kau!"

"Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menjadikan noonamu, sebagai mainanku. Bagaimana?"

"Mwo? Ya! Kalau berani lakukan itu aku akan...,"

"Klek!" suara pintu terbuka membuat Yesung menoleh.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Kibum yang memegang kunci cadangan ruangan itu.

"Aniyo. Hanya mengobrol. Ya kan, Sungie baby?" ucap Kyu sambil merangkul pinggang Yesung.

"Menjauh dariku, pabbo!" teriak Yesung sambil mendorong Kyu menjauh lalu keluar dari _markas _Kyu dan genknya. Sama sekali ia tak menatap Kibum karena teringat ciuman yang Kibum lakukan kemarin.

.

**my enemy's friend**

**.**

"Hyukkie'ah...!" panggil Yesung pada sahabatnya yang sejak istirahat selesai tadi terlihat manyun. "Kau kenapa?"

Namja yang dipanggil menoleh dan menatap horor pada Yesung. Lalu tanpa diduga langsung mencekik leher Yesung dan menggoncangnya keras.

"Arrghh! Kim Yesung, kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!" teriaknya lalu menghempaskan tubuh Yesung begitu saja.

"Uhuk...uhuk..., apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Mau membunuhku?" tanya Yesung sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Kalau saja aku bisa!" jawab Lee Hyukjae kesal.

"Waeee? Apa salahku?"

Mata Hyukkie kembali menatap Yesung dengan _deathglare _versinya. "Apa kau tahu, hari ini aku dan Lee Donghae banyak mengobrol? Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kami bicara, dan sangat akrab," ucapnya.

"Itu bagus kan? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" sahut Yesung.

"Tapi dari sekian banyak tema, kenapa dia terus saja menanyakanmu, Kim Yesung?!" geram Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Emm, mungkin karena aku siswa baru?" jawab Yesung polos.

"Ya! Bisakah kau berpikir lebih serius?!"

"Aish! Jangan berteriak di dekat telingaku! Aku tidak mau membahas apapun! Aku sudah cukup pusing karena Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum. Jangan menambah masalahku lagi!"

"Kim Kibum?" ulang Eunhyuk.

"Nde...!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa punya masalah dengannya? Dia bahkan jarang sekali bicara pada orang lain selain teman-temannya," ucap Eunhyuk heran. Sejenak ia lupa masalah Lee Donghae yang menurutnya menyukai Yesung itu.

"Teman-temannya?" tanya Yesung.

"Hmm, sudah aku bilang kan? Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, noonamu, dan tiga orang yang aku tunjukkan padamu di kantin waktu itu. Kim Kibum adalah bagian dari mereka," jawab Hyukkie yang seketika membuat Yesung memasang tampang sebal.

"Kim Kibum! Pantas aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. Ternyata dia teman dari musuhku! Dasar namja menyebalkan! Apa dia sedang mengerjaiku?!" gerutunya.

"Hei, kau kenapa, Yesungie?"

Yesung tersentak mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Ah, aniyo. O ya, tadi aku melihat ramai-ramai di mading. Ada apa?" tanya Yesung kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, itu hanya permainan yang tiap malam selasa mereka lakukan di rumah Kyuhyun. Minggu ini mereka mengadakan fashion show. Kudengar noonamu sampai dihukum karena bangun kesiangan selasa lalu?"

Yesung tertegun. Ia ingat hari pertamanya di sekolah ini, dia pulang sendiri karena noonanya pergi bersama teman-temannya. Rupanya dia bersenang-senang di rumah namja itu?

"Hei, minggu depan mereka mengadakan lomba menyanyi. Bukankah suaramu bagus? Kau bisa menantang Cho Kyuhyun dan mengalahkannya!" usul Hyukkie.

Yesung menatap sahabatnya dengan alis bertaut. Sepertinya ini kesempatan terbaik. Jika dia menang, maka noonanya akan menjadi miliknya. Dan dia bisa terbebas dari namja Cho itu. Great!

"Baiklah! Akan aku lakukan!" ucap Yesung semangat.

"Nice! Lalu, apa kau mau aku menyampaikan tantanganmu?" tawar Hyukkie.

Yesung berpikir sejenak. "Ani. Aku yang akan memberitahunya. Lewat seseorang," ucapnya dengan seringaian yang tak tampak menakutkan sama sekali.

-000-

Lee Sungmin menatap heran pada Yesung yang tampak begitu bersemangat. Yah, setiap hari dia memang selalu terlihat bersemangat. Tapi sepertinya hari ini dia terlihat over dosis semangat, deh. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin begitu mereka keluar dari rumah.

"Ne, tentu saja. Tidak pernah sebaik ini," jawab Yesung.

"Ada hal baik apa?"

Yesung menoleh, menghadap noonanya. Lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu yeoja manis itu. Sebuah senyum misterius ia sunggingkan di bibirnya.

"Apa?" tanya Minnie heran.

"Noona, bersiaplah, sebentar lagi, kita akan terbang ke Kanada. Karena aku akan mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun," ucapnya.

"Mengalahkanku?" tanya seseorang.

Keduanya menoleh. "Cho Kyuhyun?" ucap mereka bareng.

"Selamat pagi," sapa namja Cho itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Yesung sadis.

"Menjemput kalian. Ayo!" ucap Kyu sambil menggerakkan kepalanya memberi kode agar mereka masuk ke mobilnya.

"Tumben. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin yang langsung berlari kecil ke mobil Kyuhyun.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat. Masuklah!" perintah Kyu pada Sungmin.

"Noona, kenapa kau ikut dengannya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Minnie sambil menatap Yesung dengan tatapan –tolong kau jangan ikut, beri kami kesempatan berduaan, pliiiis- memohon pada Yesung.

Sebenarnya Yesung ingin menolak. Tapi, mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan bersama noonanya, jadi dia akan berbaik hati sedikit padanya.

"Aku tidak ikut. Kalian saja! Lebih baik aku berdesakan naik bis dari pada harus naik ke mobil musuhku!" ucapnya seraya berlalu pergi.

Dalam hati Minnie bersorak senang mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Hei! Kim Yesung! Kau ini kenapa?" panggil Kyuhyun. Tapi yang ia panggil sama sekali tak menoleh. "Kim Yesung!"

Kali ini Yesung menoleh, meski jarak mereka cukup jauh, tapi Kyuhyun tahu Yesung tengah meleletkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Oke, bukankah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang indah memang butuh perjuangan? Batinnya lalu masuk ke mobil. Memutuskan berangkat berdua bersama Lee Sungmin yang tengah berbunga-bunga karena bisa berduaan dengan pujaan hatinya.

Sementara Yesung sedikit menyesali keputusannya tadi. Gara-gara sok cuek, dia lupa kalau hari ini bus datang terlambat. Padahal kemarin dia sudah mendengar pengumuman di dalam bis. Bahwa jadwal keberangkatan semua bis hari ini mundur 15 menit karena suatu alasan.

"Aish...! Kenapa tidak ada taksi, sih?" gerutunya.

Ckiiit...! sebuah motor sport pabrikan terbaru berhenti di depannya.

"Ayo!" panggil sang pengendara tanpa melepas helmnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Ini aku!" ucap si pengendara sambil membuka kaca helmnya.

Wajah Yesung merengut melihat siapa orang yang ada di depannya. Meski hanya terlihat matanya, tapi Yesung bisa mengenali mata dingin itu.

"Cih!" Yesung membuang muka.

"Kenapa? Kau mau terlambat datang ke sekolah?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Yesung kesal.

"Oppa, kalau teman oppa tidak mau, biar aku saja yang ikut!" ucap seorang siswi yang berdiri di dekat Yesung.

Yesung menoleh menatap Yeoja di dekatnya. Dan Yeoja itu hanya meleletkan lidahnya pada Yesung.

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan ikut orang yang tak kau kenal! Bisa saja dia orang jahat kan?" ucap Yesung pada yeoja itu.

"Apa maksudmu,Kim Yesung? Aku hanya sekali menciummu, itu bukan kejahatan!"

"Ya! Kim Kibum!" teriak Yesung kesal. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Dia sedang berada diantara banyak orang, dan namja itu dengan santainya mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu?

"Wae? Aku benar kan? Ayolah, tenang saja aku tidak akan menci-"

"Arraseo!" potong Yesung seraya mendekati Kibum dan naik ke boncengannya.

Namja tampan itu menyeringai. Tapi Yesung tak melihatnya karena tertutup helmnya.

"Berpeganganlah yang kencang kalau tidak mau jatuh!" perintah Kibum.

Yesung berdecak kesal, lalu menuruti perintah Kibum.

Bagaimanapun manisnya dia, tapi dia juga laki-laki. Dia punya motor seperti ini di rumahnya, dan dia tau pasti kecepatannya. Jadi dengan menyingkirkan rasa gengsinya, Yesung memeluk erat pinggang namja di depannya agar tidak jatuh.

Deg... deg... jantung Yesung berdetak tak sewajarnya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa karena laju motor yang terlalu cepat? Atau karena namja di depannya ini telah mencuri satu ciuman darinya? Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini? Dan kenapa Wajahnya terasa memanas hanya karena teringat kembali pada ciuman itu? Dia pasti sudah gila! Dia normal kan? Jadi hal seperti itu tidak boleh mengganggunya.

"Hei, detak jantungmu terasa di punggungku," ucap Kibum.

Blush! Wajah Yesung semakin merah mendengarnya. Cepat-cepat ia menjauhkan dadanya yang menempel di punggung Kibum.

"A-apa maksudmu!" elaknya.

"Kau takut pada kecepatan? Aku akan menguranginya jika kau takut. Aku tidak mau begitu sampai nanti jantungmu meledak," ucap Kibum lagi.

Yesung memukul helm Kibum dengan keras. "Ya! Jangan bercanda! Aku ini namja, mana mungkin takut dengan kecepatan tinggi!" teriaknya kesal.

Kibum tertawa. "Jeongmal? Lalu kenapa kau berdebar-debar? Kau gugup?"

"Ya! Diam dan fokuslah ke jalan. Dasar mesum!" teriak Yesung lagi seraya memukul helm yang Kibum pakai sekali lagi.

Wajahnya sudah sangat merona. Untung saja namja di depannya itu memunggunginya. Kalau tidak, entah bagaimana Yesung menyembunyikannya.

.

Yesung turun dari motor Kibum. Lalu berlalu begitu saja tanpa berucap apapun pada namja tampan itu. Tapi...

Si manis berbalik.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, eoh?"

Kibum menggantungkan helmnya di spion motornya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau..., kau teman dari musuhku. Kenapa terus mendekatiku, eoh?" tuduh Yesung.

"Aku tidak mendekatimu. Apa aku pernah merayumu?"

"Ya! Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda!"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah bercanda," jawab Kibum santai.

"Kau! Ah, sudahlah! Aku hanya akan mengatakan satu hal. Katakan pada temanmu itu, aku akan mengalahkannya pada malam selasa nanti!" ucapnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kibum.

Alis namja tampan itu bertaut.

"Malam selasa?" gumamnya. Sudah sebulan ia tak mengikuti kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang suka mengadakan kompetisi di hari itu. Jadi dia tidak tau apa yang akan dilombakan pada malam selasa, beberapa hari lagi.

Kibum mengangkat bahu. Lalu memulai langkahnya memasuki gedung sekolah.

.

Kibum masuk ke markasnya lalu duduk di salah satu kursi di pojok ruangan. Membiarkan teman-temannya memandang heran padanya. Sudah hampir seminggu ini si cool itu tak datang ke markas dan memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan. Entah ada hal menarik apa di sana.

"Hei, Bummie, apa perpustakaan tutup hari ini?" tanya YongGuk.

"Aku baru dari sana, wae?" jawab Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Aish! Anak itu!" decak Joon gemas, karena Kibum menanggapi gurauan YongGuk dengan serius.

Sementara Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Sibuk mengotak-atik sesuatu di meja favoritenya.

"Oh ya, apa lomba malam selasa nanti?" tanya Kibum, pun tanpa menoleh.

"Wae? Kau mau datang? Kau harus membawa pasangan kalau datang!" sahut Joon.

"Ani. Hanya bertanya," jawab Kibum.

"Cih! Dasar!" kali ini YongGuk yang kesal karenanya. "Malam selasa nanti kita akan mengadakan kontes suara. Yang menang, bisa memilih untuk kencan bersama salah satu member kita," jawabnya kemudian.

"Mwo?" sentak Kibum. "Jadi ini sebabnya Kim Yesung mengikutinya? Jika dia menang, dia bisa kencan dengan Lee Sungmin sekaligus mengalahkan Kyuhyun? Dia benar-benar pintar," ucap Kibum.

"Kim Yesung?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tertarik untuk ikut bergabung.

"Ne, dia bilang dia akan mengalahkanmu," jawab Kibum.

"Dari mana kau tahu dia ikut?" tanya Kyu antusias.

"Dia sendiri yang memintaku menyampaikan tantangannya padamu."

"Memintamu? Kenapa mesti kau yang menyampaikannya padaku? sejak kapan kalian akrab?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku bilang kalau kami akrab?" Kibum balik bertanya.

"Ya! Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa bertanya balik?" ucap Kyu kesal.

"Tergantung. Itu..."

"Kim Kibum'ssi, ada seseorang yang mencarimu," ucap seseorang memotong ucapan Kibum.

Namja tampan itu menoleh, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa bicara apapun.

"Aish..., dia itu!"

"Tapi apa benar Kim Yesung akan ikut lomba itu? Pasti menarik...," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Membayangkan kekalahan Yesung.

"Hei, Kyu, apa menurutmu Kibum akan membawa pasangan ke sana? Mana ada yeoja atau namja yang berani mendekatinya jika tersenyum saja jarang?" tanya YongGuk out of topic.

"Aku saja tidak yakin dia akan datang," sahut Joon. "Tapi aku penasaran, apa dia pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai. "Hei, apa yang lebih menarik? Membongkar rahasia Kim Kibum, atau melihatnya tertawa tanpa henti?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Kedua sahabatnya menoleh mendengarnya.

"Wae?" tanya mereka bareng.

"Keduanya tak masalah kan? Sekali-kali, akan aku jadikan namja itu kelinci percobaan. Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan senyum liciknya.

Joon dan YongGuk saling pandang lalu menatap Kyu yang memamerkan satu benda karya isengnya pada mereka. dan detik berikutnya hanya tawa setan yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

Sementara namja yang sedang mereka bicarakan tengah berjalan menuju loby sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang yeoja berdiri membelakanginya. Kibum menatap punggung yeoja yang tampak familiar untuknya itu, sampai yeoja itu menoleh dengan sendirinya.

Senyum manis mengembang di bibir yeoja manis itu saat melihat Kibum di hadapannya.

"Oppa!" ucapnya sambil berlari kecil ke arah si namja tampan yang tampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Wookkie'ah...?" sentak Kibum.

"Long time no see, my lovely prince!" ucap yeoja itu sambil memeluk Kibum dengan erat. Sementara namja yang dipeluk hanya terdiam karena rasa terkejutnya yang belum sepenuhnya hilang.

.

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

Dan selesailah chap ini. semoga readernya bertambah. Dan kritiknya membangun. Amin. Hehe... makasih buat yang review di chap kemarin. ohya, karena saya cinta mati pada Yeppa, maka semua cerita saya selalu fokus padanya dan mengabaikan tokoh yang lain. mianhae, mungkin pair lain nggak akan terekspos sempurna dalam cerita saya. See you in the next chap. Annyeong...


	5. Chapter 5

**My Enemy's Friend**

**Kim Yesung**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin (girl)**

.

_Annyeonghaseyo... langsung saja lah... happy reading..._

_._

_"**Wookkie'ah...?" sentak Kibum kaget.**_

_"**Long time no see, my lovely prince!" ucap yeoja itu sambil memeluk Kibum dengan erat. Sementara namja yang dipeluk hanya terdiam karena rasa terkejutnya yang belum sepenuhnya hilang.**_

.

**Chap 4**

**.**

"_**Wookkie'ah, jangan terus menempel pada Bummie, kau membuatnya tak nyaman," ucap seorang namja tampan pada adik manisnya.**_

"_**Benarkah? Apa kau keberatan, oppa?" tanya si yeoja manis.**_

"_**Kau mau aku jawab jujur atau bohong?" Kibum bertanya balik.**_

_**Gadis manis itu merengut mendengarnya. Dia tahu apa yang akan Kibum katakan selanjutnya, jadi dia memilih untuk melepas gandengannya di lengan Kibum dan ganti bergelanyut manja pada namja lainnya.**_

"_**Apa kau juga keberatan menggandengku, oppa?" tanyanya.**_

"_**A-aniyo...,"**_

"_**Joonnie oppa, kau memang yang terbaik!" seru Wookie sambil mempererat gandengannya di lengan namja tampan itu.**_

"_**Ya! Wookkie'ah, kenapa kau seperti lintah, eoh? Menempel ke sana-sini?" ejek seseorang.**_

_**Ketiga namja tampan dan yeoja itu menoleh serempak ke arah asal suara.**_

"_**Cho Kyuhyun oppa!" seru Wookkie bersemangat sembari berlari kecil ke arah Kyuhyun. "Apa pertandingan kali ini?" tanya Wookkie penasaran.**_

"_**Eobseo!" jawab si tampan yang datang terakhir.**_

_**Wookkie mendesah kecewa. "Ya..., nggak seru!" ucapnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun kembali kepada ketiga 'oppa'nya yang lain.**_

"_**Aku juga merasa aneh, biasanya tiap kali berkumpul, yang pertama kali Kyuhyun lakukan adalah menantang Yonghwa hyung bertanding. Rasanya aneh kalau kau mengatakan tidak ada pertandingan," komentar Lee Joon.**_

"_**Hari ini aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang," ucap Kyu seraya melangkah mendahului teman –temannya masuk ke festival olahraga sekolah.**_

"_**Apa kau sudah menyerah untuk menantangku, Kyu?" tanya Yonghwa menggoda adik kelasnya itu.**_

"_**Menyerah?" Kyuhyun menoleh. "Jangan bercanda!"**_

"_**Lalu?" tanya YongJoonWook bareng sementara Kibum tampak acuh.**_

_**Kyuhyun menatap teman-temannya bergantian. "Arraseo! Kita lakukan saja!" ucap Kyu cepat. Sementara Yonghwa hanya menertawai kepolosannya.**_

"_**Kita main apa kali ini?" tanyanya.**_

_**Kyuhyun tampak berpikir.**_

"_**Kalau kau gagal mengalahkannya, maka aku tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai temanku lagi. Kau sudah kalah sembilan kali, Kyunnie!" ucap Kibum.**_

"_**Tenang saja, Bummie'ah. Aku tidak akan kalah kali ini!"**_

"_**Kenapa kau yakin sekali bisa mengalahkan oppaku, Kyu oppa?" tanya wookkie.**_

"_**Karena feelingku kali ini bagus, Wookie'ah. Ini mungkin akan menjadi pertandingan hidup dan mati. Tapi tenang saja, jika Yonghwa hyung mati, aku yang akan menjagamu seumur hidupku," kelakar Kyu.**_

"_**Ya! Kau menyumpahiku, eoh?" Yonghwa memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan kesal. "Tapi idemu bagus juga. Baik, taruhan kali ini, jika aku kalah, kau boleh menikahi adikku," ucapnya kemudian.**_

"_**Mwo? Aku tidak tertarik padanya!" tolak Kyu.**_

"_**Aku juga tidak tertarik padamu. Kibum oppa jauuuuuuuuh, lebih keren dari muka pucat sepertimu!" balas Wookkie.**_

"_**Apa kau bilang?!" teriak Kyu sambil melotot pada Ryeowook.**_

"_**Bummie, oppa...!" si yeoja langsung bersembunyi di belakang Kibum, meminta perlindungan. Sementara yang lain justru menertawainya.**_

_**.**_

"Oppa, Bummie oppa!" panggil Wookkie sekali lagi.

Kibum tersentak, tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, ne?" tanyanya.

"Kau melamun? Apa yang oppa lamunkan? Apa aku?" tanya Wookkie.

Kibum mengacak rambut yeoja manis itu. "Kau sudah bertemu Joon dan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yeoja itu menggeleng. "Aku akan memberi mereka kejutan. Lagi pula aku hanya mampir sebentar saja. Appa ada pertemuan bisnis di Jeju. Kami hanya mampir untuk mengantar titipan. Hari minggu kami akan kembali ke sini. Jadi aku akan menemui mereka nanti."

Kibum menyentil dahi Ryeowook. "Kalau begitu kenapa justru hanya menemuiku?"

"Aish, appo!" jerit Wookkie sambil mengusap-usap dahinya. "Tentu saja, karena aku merindukanmu, oppa!" ucap Wookkie.

"Kau ini," cibir Kibum. "Tapi, kebetulan sekali, senin malam nanti Kyu mau mengadakan sesuatu di rumahnya. Kau bisa datang bersamaku," ucapnya.

"Jeongmalyo? Apa ini ajakan kencan?" seru gadis itu.

Kibum menepuk dahi Wookkie gemas. Tak ada jawaban lain selain itu, tapi si gadis tau maksudnya dan langsung memasang wajah kesal padanya.

Tanpa keduanya sadari seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka sejak beberapa menit terakhir.

"Kau menemukan bukunya, Yesungie?" panggil Hyukkie.

Yesung tersentak, seraya menoleh. "Ne!" jawabnya sambil meraih sebuah buku dan berbalik pergi.

Kim Kibum menoleh mendengar suara namja manis itu. Tempat ini terlalu sepi untuk tidak mendengar suara teriakannya meski tak begitu keras.

Si manis sempat menoleh dan langsung membuang muka pada detik yang sama, saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Sedangkan si tampan hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

_._

_**-my enemy's friend-**_

_._

Kim Yesung masih kepikiran dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi di perpustakaan sekolah. Bukankah Hyukkie bilang Kibum itu orang yang sangat dingin? Dia tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Tapi sepertinya dia akrab dengan yeoja tadi. Bahkan dia mengajaknya ke tempat rahasia mereka. Lorong dekat jendela di ujung ruang perpustakaan, lorong yang beberapa hari ini mereka kunjungi bersama. Space yang hanya menjadi milik mereka. Kibum membawa seorang yeoja ke sana. Bukankah artinya Yeoja itu spesial baginya?

Dan itu terasa mengganggunya.

"Aish! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?!" ucap Yesung sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Yesung tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia menoleh, dan mendapati Sungmin berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil memeluk boneka kelinci besar.

"Boneka baru? Dari siapa?" tanya Yesung balik.

Senyum cerah tiba-tiba mengembang di bibir Sungmin. "Kau tidak akan mempercayainya! Tadi sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun mengantarku, dia bahkan mengajakku mampir ke departement store miliknya, dan membelikanku boneka ini. Bagus kan?" pamer Minnie.

"Mwo? Aish! Namja itu! Ya! Noona! Kenapa kau mudah sekali dirayu, eoh? Kau percaya kalau dia menyukaimu hanya karena diberi boneka itu?"

"Waeyo? Bukan masalah kan?"

"Tapi sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan denganku, noona!" protes Yesung.

"Maksudmu setelah kau mengalahkan Kyuhyun? Kau yakin kau bisa mengalahkannya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku tidak percaya. Kyuhyun itu mempunyai suara yang sangat indah. Aku yakin, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya, Yesungie. Jadi kau menyerah saja daripada kau semakin kecewa. Iklaskan aku bersamanya, ne...!" bujuk Minnie.

"Andwaeyoooo! Aku akan mengalahkannya, dan membawamu pulang ke Kanada. Itu tugasku! Dan aku pasti berhasil!"

"Tugas? Tugas dari orangtua kita? See? Kau tidak mencintaiku, Sungie. Kau hanya berpikir dan melakukan apa yang orangtua kita katakan. Kau menganggap semua yang mereka katakan adalah yang sebenarnya juga kau inginkan. Padahal semua itu tidak sama!"

"A-apa maksud noona?"

"Kau tidak menyukaiku. Tanyakan pada hatimu, dan pasti kau akan menemukan jawaban yang sebenarnya!" ucap Sungmin seraya berlalu meninggalkan Yesung.

Tak ada yang terucap dari bibir Yesung. Dia terlalu bingung dengan hatinya. Ucapan Sungmin senada dengan kata-kata Kibum waktu itu. Benarkah semua yang mereka katakan? Dia hanya terobsesi pada impian dan janji masa kecilnya dulu? Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa hatinya memang mencintai Lee Sungmin?

.

Hari minggu, dan artinya seminggu sudah waktu perjanjian berlalu. Tinggal seminggu lagi. Dan rasanya berat sekali. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu bimbang. Apa karena ucapan Sungmin, atau sebab lain?

"Yesungie, kau sudah bangun? Hari ini aku dan Suzy akan pergi shopping, bisa mengantar kami?" panggil Sungmin di depan pintu kamar Yesung.

Namja itu menoleh. Dengan ogah-ogahan, ia beranjak meninggalkan jendela kamarnya dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Apa aku harus mengantar kalian dengan jalan kaki?" jawabnya malas.

Minnie menepuk jidat Yesung gemas. "Tentu saja tidak! Suzy akan datang sebentar lagi dengan mobilnya."

"Lalu? Kalian kan bisa pergi berdua saja kan?"

"Ya! Kim Yesung, kenapa hari ini kau menyebalkan sekali, eoh? Aku sedang berusaha bersikap baik padamu!" bentak Sungmin kesal.

Yesung merengut. "Arraseo, aku akan mengantar kalian. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ganti baju," ucapnya kemudian sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Jangan lama-lama!" teriak Sungmin dari luar kamar Yesung.

Dan di sinilah mereka akhirnya. Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota Seoul. Yesung merasa tertipu. Dua Yeoja itu dengan kejamnya menjadikannya tak ubahnya seperti pelayan mereka. dari swalayan satu ke swalayan yang lain, dia harus mengikuti keduanya dan membawakan barang belanjaan mereka.

"Noona, bisakah kita istirahat sebentar? Aku lelah, noona!" rengek Yesung.

Suzy menoleh. "Kau lelah, Yesungie? Bagaimana kalau kita makan ice cream?" tanya yeoja itu.

Sudut bibir Yesung terangkat menampakkan senyumannya. "Ne, ayo kita makan ice cream!" serunya.

"Oke!" ucap Suzy sambil menggandeng lengan Yesung. "Minnie'ah, kita istirahat sebentar, ne?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Sungmin menoleh. Senyumannya sedikit memudar saat melihat Suzy yang bergelanyut manja pada Yesung.

"Suzy'ah..., apa kau benar-benar menyukai Yesungie? Kau selalu saja menempel padanya tiap ada kesempatan!" ucap Sungmin.

"Memang kenapa? Kau kan sudah menolaknya. Kenapa kau keberatan?" jawab Suzy.

"Aku tidak bilang aku keberatan! Hanya saja..."

"Noona, apa kau cemburu? Jinjja?" seru Yesung.

"A-aniyo..., maldo andwae! Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, karena Suzy sudah bertunangan. Itu saja!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau membahas hal itu, Minnie'ah? Bahkan tunanganku saja tak melarangku dekat dengan siapapun," sungut Suzy.

"Itu bukan berarti kau bisa menyukai namja lain selain dia kan!"

"Itu..."

"Jadi noona sama sekali tak merasa cemburu sedikit pun?" tanya Yesung memastikan perasaan noonanya.

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Sudahlah, ayo makan ice cream!" ucap Minnie sambil mendahului Yesung dan Suzy masuk ke stand ice cream.

"Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" sambut seorang pelayan saat ketiganya masuk.

"Kami mau 3 menu spesial hari ini," ucap Suzy.

"Nde..., tunggu sebentar, kami akan segera mengantarkan pesannya."

Pandangan mata Yesung mengikuti langkah pelayan itu meninggalkan mejanya. Dan sebuah pemandangan tak terduga tertangkap oleh matanya.

Seperti magnet, Yesung tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah berjalan bergandengan tangan, ah sebenarnya yeoja itu yang bergelanyut manja di lengan sang namja.

"Bukankah itu Kibummie? Siapa yeoja yang bersamanya?" tanya Suzy sambil menunjuk ke luar toko.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Dimana ya?" gumam Sungmin.

Yesung masih menatap pada dua orang yang mereka bicarakan itu sampai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ah..., itu yeoja yang ada di foto mereka!" ucap Suzy.

"Mereka?" tanya Yesung.

"Hmm, Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Joon. Mereka dan seorang namja lagi. Foto yang terpajang di kamar Kyuhyun. Ada yeoja itu juga," jawab Suzy.

"Mereka tak pernah mau bercerita tentangnya. Ternyata yeoja itu kekasih Kibummie. Aku tak menyangka, namja dingin itu ternyata punya pacar semanis itu," sahut Sungmin.

"Pesanan anda, nona," ucap seorang pelayan menghentikan pembicaraan mereka tentang Kibum.

Tapi hal itu tak menghentikan rasa penasaran di hati Yesung.

"Kekasih?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau bicara sesuatu Yesungie?" tanya Suzy. Tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Yeoja itu pun tak menuntut sebuah jawaban dan memilih untuk mulai menikmati ice creamnya.

-000-

Kibum mengurungkan niatnya memanggil Yesung saat namja manis itu sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahnya, dan langsung berbalik begitu saja setelah mengambil sebuah buku.

"Dia kenapa?" gumamnya. Lalu kembali asyik dengan bukunya.

Sementara Yesung sedikit kesal juga karena namja tampan itu sama sekali tak menyapanya.

"Dia bilang mau membantuku mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun. Dasar pembohong! Dia justru sibuk berkencan!" gerutunya sambil membolak-balik halaman buku yang di ambilnya.

"Siapa yang berkencan?" tanya seseorang di samping Yesung.

Si manis terjengkit karena kaget. Hampir saja ia berteriak kalau saja namja itu tak membungkam mulutnya.

"Shhttt..., jangan berteriak!"

Yesung mengangguk paham, lalu menjauhkan tangan namja di sampingnya dari mulutnya.

"Kau, teman Cho Kyuhyun kan?" tanya Yesung dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ne, namaku Lee Joon."

"Apa dia memintamu menyelidikiku?"

"Jadi kau tahu?" jawab namja itu.

"Mwo? Jadi benar tebakanku?"

"Sebagian," sahut namja itu lagi. "Dia memang ingin tahu persiapanmu, supaya bisa mengalahkanmu. Tapi..., aku justru ingin dia kalah kali ini."

"Apa?" sentak Yesung. "Kalian aneh sekali? Kenapa ingin melihat kekalahan sahabat kalian sendiri?"

"Kalian? Jadi selain aku ada yang ingin Kyu kalah?" tanya Joon yang dijawab anggukan Yesung. "Nugu?"

"Dia..."

"Aku," jawab seseorang di belakang Yesung.

"Bummie? Kenapa kau ingin Kyuhyun kalah?" tanya Joon saat melihat Kibum.

"Kau sendiri?" Kibum bertanya balik.

"Aish! Kau selalu bertanya balik tiap kami bertanya padamu. Menyebalkan!" geruru Joon. "Alasannya kau sudah bisa menebak kan? Jadi tak perlu bertanya!" ucap Joon seraya beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Joonie!" panggil Kibum.

"Apa?"

"Nanti malam datanglah sebagai pasangan Kim Yesung," jawab Kibum.

"Mwo?" sentak kedua namja di dekat Kibum.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Aku ini tidak tertarik pada namja! Aku lebih suka datang ke sana dengan para yeoja!"

"Dan membuat Yonghwa hyung semakin membenci sifatmu?" ucap Kibum telak yang membuat Joon terdiam. "Datanglah dengan Kim Yesung, buktikan padanya kalau kau bukan namja yang sama seperti sebelumnya," ucap Kibum lagi.

Joon masih tak menyahut. Lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam enam, Kim Yesung! Aish, Cho Kyuhyun pasti akan membunuhku karena hal ini!" gerutunya tanpa berhenti melangkah.

"Apa maksudmu memintanya pergi bersamaku Kim Kibum'ssi? Aku bisa pergi sendiri!"

"Tapi syarat masuk ke sana adalah harus berpasangan, Yesung'ssi. Dan kau tak memilikinya," jawab Kibum.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang ingin membantuku? Lalu kenapa melempar tanggung jawab pada namja lain, eoh?" ucap Yesung sewot.

"Itu juga bentuk bantuanku kan? Lagi pula aku tak bisa datang bersamamu, karena aku sudah punya pasangan," ucap Kibum tanpa menoleh.

Yesung terhenyak. "Maksudmu yeoja itu?"

Kibum menoleh. "Kau tahu? Wah, ternyata kau cukup peduli sekitar, ya? Aku pikir yang terbesit di kepalamu hanya bagaimana cara mendapatkan hati Lee Sungmin?" sindir Kibum.

Yesung tak menyahut ucapan Kibum. Dia sedang tidak tertarik untuk berdebat.

"Ohya, sebenarnya kau dan namja tadi, ada dendam apa pada Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa kalian ingin dia kalah?" tanya Yesung akhirnya.

Kibum membalik halaman bukunya.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya pendek yang membuat Yesung semakin kesal.

.

_._

_"**Ayo oppa! Kalahkan Kyu oppa! Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya!" teriak Wookkie pada kakaknya yang tengah bertanding panjat tebing dengan Kyuhyun.**_

_"**Ya! Apa yang kurang dariku Kim Ryeowook?! Jangan meremehkanku!" balas Kyu sambil menoleh ke bawah.**_

_"**Pletak!" Kim Yonghwa memberikan jitakan sayang pada hoobaenya.**_

_"**Ya! Berapa kali aku bilang! Konsentrasi, Cho Kyuhyun!"**_

_**Si evil meleletkan lidahnya. "Hehe..., mianhae hyung."**_

_"**Cepatlah! Kalau kau tidak ingin kalah lagi dariku!" bentak Yonghwa seraya kembali memanjat.**_

_"**Arraseo! Aku pasti akan..., hyaa...!" teriak Kyu tiba-tiba.**_

_"**Kyu...!" teriak semua orang termasuk Yonghwa yang langsung meluncur turun untuk menangkap tangan Kyu yang terjatuh.**_

_"**Bwahahaha...! Kalian tertipu!" tawa Kyu justru menggema saat Yonghwa yang hampir menang kini kembali seimbang dengannya.**_

_"**Dasar kurang ajar!" maki Yong sambil bergerak-gerak hendak menendang Kyuhyun yang telah menipunya. Tanpa menyadari tali pengamannya di atas sana mulai mengendur dan terlepas.**_

_"**Hahaha, mianhae, Hyung. Aku hanya bercanda! Ayo kita lanjutkan!" ucap Kyu sambil kembali memanjat.**_

_"**Shit! Kalau sampai kau menang, aku minta pertandingan ulang! Aku tidak teri-" kalimat Yong terhenti saat menyadari ada yang aneh dengan talinya yang semakin kendur.**_

_**Namja itu mendongak. "Kyu, taliku..., aaa...!"**_

_"**Hyuuuuung...! Andwae...!"**_

_**.**_

_"**Hyung, bangun hyung! Kau bilang ingin bertanding ulang kan? Ayo bangun!"**_

_**.**_

_"**De-dengar Kyu! A-aku ti-tidak mengakui ke-kemenangan-mu..."**_

_"**Hyung...!"**_

_"**Se-telah ini, kau ha-rus me-menangkan semua per-tandingan, baru aku akan me-ngakui-nya. Arra-seo?"**_

_**.**_

_"**A-ku lelah ber-saing dengan-mu. Aku ma-u isti-rahat sekarang..."**_

_"**Oppaaa..., andwae! Oppa...!"**_

_**.**_

"Hyung!" sentak Kyu terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Kyu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin yang duduk tak jauh dari namja itu.

"Ne, gwenchana," ucap Kyu dengan nafas turun-naik.

Setelah hampir empat tahun, Kyuhyun memimpikan peristiwa itu lagi. Hatinya sangat sakit tiap kali mengingat kesalahannya. Karena keisengannya dia telah membuat sahabatnya meninggal. Meski semua mengatakan hal itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Tapi karena kelalaian pihak panitia yang tidak memeriksa peralatan mereka dengan teliti, tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa semua terjadi karena dirinya.

Sejak itulah, Kyu selalu berusaha memenangkan semua hal tanpa kecuali untuk membuktikan pada Yonghwa bahwa dia pantas menjadi pemenang. Meski ia tak pernah merasakan kegembiraan atas kemenangannya. Karena dalam setiap kemenangan itu, ia selalu mengingat peristiwa buruk itu.

"Kemana Joon?" tanya Suzy.

"Katanya dia menjemput Kim Yesung," jawab YongGuk yang membuat Kyu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya.

"Karena setiap yang datang harus membawa pasangan, dan dia sedang tak punya kekasih, Joon memilih untuk datang dengan Kim Yesung," jawab YongGuk.

"Mwo? Jangan bilang dia menyukai Kim Yesung?!" ucap Kyu kesal.

Sungmin tersentak mendengarnya. "Apa kau menyukai Yesungie, Kyu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Oh, saat ini, aku baru tertarik padanya. Akan aku pikirkan nanti. Yang penting sekarang kita mulai saja acaranya," ucap Kyu to the point yang membuat Minnie terluka.

"Setelah tahu Kim Yesung menantangmu, semua peserta memilih mundur. Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang sebelum Kim Yesung datang?" tanya YongGuk.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya semua menganggap persaingan kami spesial ya?" ucap Kyu terkikik.

"Eh, itu Kim Yesung!" seru seseorang yang memaksa empat sahabat itu menoleh.

"Wah..., cantik sekali. Aku tak percaya dia namja!" sahut seseorang yang lain.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menyambut Yesung yang datang bersama Joon.

"Kau tampak luar biasa malam ini, baby," ucap Kyu sambil mencoba mencium pipi Yesung, tapi dengan cepat Yesung mendorong wajah Kyu menjauh.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti wanita, Cho Kyuhyun!" marahnya.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti itu di mataku, sayang," ucap Kyu sambil membelai wajah Yesung.

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak Yesung.

"Baiklah, kita langsung mulai saja acaranya," ucap Kyu seraya naik ke atas panggung.

"Selamat datang semuanya. Seperti biasa, setiap malam selasa kita akan bersenang-senang. Tapi khusus malam ini, sepertinya aku hanya memiliki seorang penantang. Dan kami telah melakukan kesepakatan, jika Kim Yesung menang, maka ia bisa memilih untuk berkencan dengan salah satu dari kami, tapi jika dia kalah, maka dia harus menjadi namjachinguku!"

"Ya! Aku tidak mengatakan itu!" teriak Yesung.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah, mari kita mulai acara ini! Bersiaplah Kim Yesung, setelah malam ini, kau akan menjadi milikku!" ucap Kyu sambil menyeringai.

"Dalam mimpimu, Cho!" balas Yesung.

"Baiklah, karena kau penantangnya, maka silahkan kau duluan," ucap Kyu.

Dan suasanapun berubah riuh begitu Kyu menjentikkan jarinya, dan semua lampu padam, kecuali satu lampu yang menyorot langsung pada Yesung.

Si manis tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju sebuah piano di sudut ruangan. Sepertinya dia memilih untuk bernyanyi sambil memainkan alat itu.

Dentingan piano mengalun indah mengawali lagu yang akan Yesung nyanyikan. Baru permulaan, namun cukup membuat semua yang hadir terkesima, tak menyangka jika si manis menguasai alat musik klasik itu dengan hebat.

Dan rasa kagum itu semakin tampak nyata saat suara merdu namja manis itu terdengar. Sebuah lagu milik penyanyi terkenal Kim Jongwoon yang berjudul Waiting for You mengalun indah dari bibir manisnya. Penuh penjiwaan dan membius semua pendengarnya untuk tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari namja itu, bahkan sampai permainannya berakhir.

"Plok..., plok...," tepukan pertama itu menyadarkan semua orang dan membuat mereka mengikuti tepukan itu.

Yesung menoleh dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Kim Kibum dan yeoja yang beberapa kali ia lihat bersamanya. Senyuman yang sempat tercipta di bibirnya memudar.

"Oppa! Suaramu sangat indah!" seru yeoja itu sembari menghambur menggandeng lengan Yesung, membuatnya menjadi kikuk.

"Wookkie?" ucap Kyu saat melihat yeoja manis itu.

"Annyeong, Kyu oppa! Menyenangkan sekali saat kepulanganku, ternyata tepat saat kau ditumbangkan!" ucap Kim Ryeowook.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Kapan kau datang?" tanya Kyu sambil mendekati yeoja itu.

"Wae? Apa kau merindukanku? Sayang sekali, aku hanya merindukan Bummie oppa," sahut Wookkie yang dihadiahi jitakan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Kau tak pernah berubah!"

"Biar saja!" sahut Wookkie sambil membuang muka dan menemukan Lee Joon di sudut lain. "Joonie oppa!" ucapnya seraya berlari kecil ke arah namja tampan itu dan langsung memeluknya.

"Bogoshippeo!" ucapnya.

Lee Joon tersentak. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat membalas pelukan itu. "Nado," ucapnya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Bukankah itu yeoja yang kemarin?" ucap suzy pada Sungmin. tapi tak ada sahutan.

"Aish, dasar! Jadi hanya aku yang tak kau rindukan?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Wookkie menoleh. "Diamlah, Oppa! Bukankah kau punya urusan lain yang lebih penting dari sekedar meributkan hal ini?" ucap Wookkie.

"Kau benar. Aku masih harus mengalahkan Kim Yesung. Baiklah, giliranku!" ucap Kyu sambil meraih sebuah gitar dan langsung memainkannya.

"Aku berharap kau kalah, oppa! Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!" teriak Ryeowook.

"Aku juga tidak!" sahut Kyu sambil terus memainkan gitarnya. Meski bersikap biasa, namun sebenarnya ia terkejut melihat kedatangan yeoja itu. Bagaimanapun juga rasa bersalahnya pada yeoja itu karena telah merenggut nyawa kakaknya, masih tersisa di hatinya. Meski berulang kali Wookkie telah mengatakan kalau ia tak pernah membenci Kyuhyun.

Lee Sungmin tak fokus mendengarkan lagu yang Kyu nyanyikan. Dia masih terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyu tadi. Sekarang pilihan apapun tidak terdengar baik untuknya. Jika Kyu kalah, maka artinya dia terpaksa harus mengikuti Yesung ke Kanada dan menerima perjodohan mereka. tapi jika Kyu menang, namja tampan itu akan memaksa Yesung bersamanya. Artinya Sungmin tetap tak punya kesempatan untuk bersama Kyuhyun.

Suara tepuk tangan mengiringi berakhirnya lagu yang Kyu mainkan. Si tampan itu langsung melangkah ke arah Yesung dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau siap dengan hasilnya?" tanyanya penuh percaya diri.

"Aku masih yakin akan mengalahkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Yesung.

"Oke! Saatnya menentukan pilihan."

"Seperti biasa, tempelkan stiker di bawah nama jagoan kalian!" ucap Suzy yang berdiri di samping sebuah papan yang memampang dua lembar kertas bertulis nama Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, sambil menunggu hasilnya, mari bersenang-senang!" seru YongGuk yang masuk ke tengah arena dengan membawa sebuah PSP. "Hei, Joon kemarilah!" panggilnya.

Joon melepas gandengan Wookkie dan bergabung dengan YongGuk.

"Ini, bukan PSP biasa!" ucap YongGuk.

"Itu benar!" sahut Joon. "Malam ini kami akan mengadakan uji coba pada mesin ini. Kibummie, bisa bantu kami?" tanyanya.

"Aku?" tanya Kibum. "Kenapa aku?"

"Tentu saja karena kita sahabat kan?" ucap YongGuk sambil menarik Kibum.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yesung. "Setelah Kibum, giliranmu. Kau berani?" bisiknya.

"Memangnya itu alat apa? Kau tidak berniat mencelakai Kim Kibum kan?" tanya Yesung cemas.

"Waeee? Kenapa aku harus mencelakainya? Itu hanya detektor kebohongan saja!" ucap Kyu.

"Mwo?"

"Baiklah, Bummie'ah, kita mulai saja. Jja! Kau peganglah alat ini!" perintah YongGuk. "Tekan tombolnya saat menjawab pertanyaan dari kami."

Kibum tak menyahut. Hanya melakukan hal yang menurutnya tak penting itu.

"Ini alat deteksi kebohongan temuan Cho Kyuhyun. Jika kau berbohong, maka kau akan terus tertawa. Katakan, apa Kim Kibum si iceman pernah berciuman di sekolah?" tanya Joon yang langsung disambut teriakan histeris semua yang ada di sana.

"Teman-teman, apa yang ingin kalian tau? Rahasia pribadi Kibum, atau melihat si iceman tertawa tanpa henti?" tanya YongGuk yang sukses membuat kehebohan.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya. Sementara Yesung mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ayolah, chingu, jawab pertanyaan kami. Pilihlah, membagi sedikit kejujuran, atau kehilangan image Cool-mu itu?" desak Joon.

"Jawab saja oppa, aku juga penasaran!" rengek Wookkie.

"Ne, Bummie. Cepat jawab!" sahut Suzy sambil menghitung stiker bersama Sungmin.

Kibum mendesah, lalu menoleh pada Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu semakin tak nyaman. Ia menggeleng, mencoba mencegah Kibum bicara.

"Kalau aku jawab 'ya,' apa kau keberatan Kim Yesung?"

Dan justru itulah kalimat yang terucap dari bibir si tampan, yang langsung membuat semua terdiam. Dan detik berikutnya, semua mata lansung menatap pada satu sosok. Kim Yesung.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan. Kim Kibum sunbae?" ucap Yesung gugup.

"Karena aku tak pernah mencium oranglain di Sekolah," ucap Kibum ambigu. Tapi masih bisa dipahami oleh semua yang ada di sana.

"Mwooooo...?!" dan paduan suara pun terdengar merdu.

.

Tbc

.

_haloooo... chap kali ini sedikiiiiiiit lebih panjang kan? tapi juga cuma sedikiiiiiiiit... Kisung momennya. hehehe..., udah kejawab siapa Wookkie dan masa lalu Kyu kan? tapi bagaimana perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya. tunggu episode berikutnya (ala doraemon)._

_Terimakasih buat reviewnya chap kemarin. see ya in the next chap!_


	6. Chapter 6

**My Enemy's Friend**

**Kim Yesung**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin (girl)**

**.**

_Annyeonghaseyo... mianhae, karena updatenya nggak tentu. Lagi terserang virus malas nih. Tiap pegang netbook, langsung nguaaaantuuuuuuuk... banget. Dan berakhir dengan ketiduran. Hehehe... _

.

_**Kibum mendesah, lalu menoleh pada Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu semakin tak nyaman. Ia menggeleng, mencoba mencegah Kibum bicara.**_

"_**Kalau aku jawab 'ya,' apa kau keberatan Kim Yesung?"**_

_**Dan justru itulah kalimat yang terucap dari bibir si tampan, yang langsung membuat semua terdiam. Dan detik berikutnya, semua mata langsung menatap pada satu sosok. Kim Yesung.**_

"_**A-apa yang kau bicarakan. Kim Kibum sunbae?" ucap Yesung gugup.**_

"_**Karena aku tak pernah mencium oranglain di Sekolah," ucap Kibum ambigu. Tapi masih bisa dipahami oleh semua yang ada di sana.**_

"_**Mwooooo...?!" dan paduan suara pun terdengar merdu.**_

_**.**_

**Chap 5**

"Ya! Kim Kibum, kau!" protes Yesung saat mendengar ucapan Kibum. Wajahnya merona sempurna.

"Kau pasti bercanda! Itu tidak benar kan, Bummie?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Kibum mengangkat bahu. "Ya..., kecuali alat buatanmu tak bekerja dengan baik, kau boleh berpikir begitu," jawab Kibum.

"Mwo?" sentak Kyuhyun. Dia tak pernah gagal membuat sesuatu. Dan alat buatannya tak bereaksi saat Kibum menjawab pertanyaannya. Jadi, jawaban Kibum pastilah jujur.

"Waaaah...!"

"Jadi, kau menyukai Kim Yesung, Kim Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun geram.

"Aku tidak membencinya," jawab Kibum.

"Ya! Apa kau sedang menantangku, Kibummie?!" teriak Kyuhyun yang membuat suasana berubah hening.

"Mungkin," jawab Kibum dingin.

"Kau ini...!" Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah baju Kibum.

"Ya! Berhenti membuatku malu! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, eoh?" teriak Yesung kesal seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kim Ye-" Kyuhyun berniat mengejar Yesung, tapi seseorang mencengkramnya.

"Jangan meninggalkan tamu-tamumu, Kyu!" ucap Kibum lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menyusul Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Dia benar-benar kesal malam ini.

"Hasilnya seri," suara Sungmin memecah keheningan. Membuat semua mata menatap ke arahnya.

"Mwo?" sentak Kyuhyun.

"H-hasilnya sama. Kau dan Yesung, mendapat jumlah suara yang sama," ucap Sungmin gugup.

"Apa itu artinya Kim Yesung tak bisa mendapatkan hadiahnya? Sayang sekali...," sesal Suzy.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk saat ini.

"Joonnie, akhiri saja pestanya. Aku mau tidur," ucap Kyuhyun lalu berbalik pergi.

Joon menatap Kyuhyun heran. Kenapa namja itu bisa begitu kesal hanya karena masalah ini? Apa dia benar-benar menyukai Kim Yesung?

Sementara itu...

Kibum terus mengikuti Yesung yang berjalan di sepanjang trotoar, dengan motornya. Sepertinya namja itu benar-benar kesal padanya.

"Ya, Kim Yesung! Bisakah kau berhenti sebentar?"

"Shireo! Kau saja yang berhenti mengikutiku!" kesal Yesung.

"Ayolah, jangan bersikap seperti uke yang sedang merajuk!" ucap Kibum yang berhasil membuat Yesung menoleh dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa?" tanya namja itu sok tak mengerti dengan arti tatapan Yesung.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Kim Kibum! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku, eoh?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Kibum tanpa berpikir.

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu mengatakan soal ciuman, eoh?!"

"Apa yang salah? Kita kan memang berciuman?" jawab Kibum cuek.

Entah berapa perempatan yang muncul di dahi Yesung karena ucapan Kibum. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia sedingin itu?

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang," ucap Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak perlu!"

"Memangnya kau tau jalan pulang?"

"Aku bisa naik bis," sahut Yesung.

"Maksudmu besok pagi?" tanya Kibum. Sudah terlalu larut untuk menunggu bus.

"Aku bisa naik taksi."

"Bisa saja, asal kau mau berjalan satu kilometer lagi ke jalur yang biasa dilalui taksi," Kibum menyahut.

Rasanya Yesung ingin sekali mencekik namja itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Kibum turun dari motornya mendekati Yesung. "Apa kau tahu, tempat ini rawan penyerangan?" bisiknya.

"Penyerangan?" ulang Yesung. Terlupa pada kekesalannya.

Kibum mengangguk. "Dan mereka lebih tertarik untuk melakukannya pada namja dari pada yeoja."

"Mwo? Maksudmu mereka merampok para namja?"

"Ani."

"Lalu? Penyerangan seperti apa maksudmu? Mereka hobi membunuh namja?"

"Aniyo. Bukan penyerangan seperti itu. Tapi seperti ini," ucap Kibum sambil mendorong Yesung ke pohon di belakang namja manis itu dan langsung mencium bibir si manis.

Mata Yesung membola karena kaget. Butuh sedikit waktu baginya mencerna keadaan yang tengah ia alami. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar telah tertipu dan langsung mendorong Kibum menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau menipuku? Dasar mesum!" teriaknya kesal.

"Aku tidak menipumu. Kalau tak percaya lihat saja di belakangmu," ucap Kibum.

Dengan masih menahan rasa kesal, Yesung menoleh. Lagi-lagi matanya membola saat melihat beberapa meter di belakangnya, seorang namja manis tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh seorang namja lainnya dan langsung di sudutkan ke dinding, dan seterusnya dan selanjutnya, lebih parah dari yang Kibum lakukan tadi.

"Sekarang kau percaya?" tanya Kibum.

"Mi-mianhae," ucap Yesung merasa bersalah. "Tapi, tak bisakah kita menolongnya?"

"Ani. Terlalu berbahaya. Kita hanya berdua dan orang-orang seperti itu selalu punya gerombolan kau tau? Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Ayo!"

Yesung tak menolak saat Kibum menggandengnya menuju sepedanya. Apa yang namja tampan ucapkan itu benar. Yesung tak ingin masuk berita pagi dengan judul, _SEORANG NAMJA MANIS DITEMUKAN MENINGGAL DUNIA KARENA MENJADI KORBAN PELECEHAN. _Itu mengerikan.

Kibum menarik gas motornya setelah memastikan Yesung berpegangan padanya. Si tampan sedikit menyeringai saat mengingat betapa namja yang sedang ia gonceng itu sangatlah polos. Ia bisa begitu mudah tertipu.

Sejak dulu, kawasan itu terkenal sebagai tempat pacaran para gay karena sepi kendaraan. Kibum dan yang lain sering menjumpai hal-hal tak senonoh terjadi di sana tiap pulang kemalaman dari rumah Kyuhyun. Bahkan entah berapa keping VCD hasil rekaman Joon dan YongGuk yang mereka ambil diam-diam dari tempat itu.

.

Yesung turun dari motor Kibum sesampainya di rumah Sungmin.

"Gomawo. Tapi bisakah lain kali kau tak perlu mempraktekan langsung apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" ucap Yesung.

"Wae? Bukankah praktek lebih mudah kau pahami daripada teori?" sahut Kibum.

"Ya!" teriak Yesung kesal.

Kibum tertawa. "Jangan seperti itu. Bisa terlihat olehku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kibum menunjuk dada kiri Yesung, lalu meraba dada kirinya sendiri. "Dug dug, dug dug..., aku bisa melihat jantungmu yang hampir menembus keluar," ucapnya lalu menarik gas motornya pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

"Ya! Kim Kibum!" teriak Yesung dengan kekesalan yang memuncak. Wajahnya merah padam karena kesal dan malu sekaligus.

Rasanya wajahnya memanas mengingat ucapan dan tindakan yang Kibum lakukan padanya. Ini gila, tapi dia benar-benar tepat menebak perasaan Yesung saat ini. Seolah ia benar-benar bisa melihat tembus ke dalam hatinya.

"Andwae! Ini konyol. Aku bukan gay. Aku normal dan hanya menyukai Minnie noona, bukan yang lain. Ya, itu yang benar!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri seraya masuk ke dalam rumah.

...

Sungmin turun dari mobil YongGuk yang mengantarnya dan Suzy. Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya asyik membicarakan yeoja yang datang bersama Kibum. Yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu adik dari sunbae Kyu, Joon dan Kibum saat SMP. Sedangkan Minnie, YongGuk dan Suzy baru akrab dengan tiga namja itu di SMA. Jadi mereka tak mengenal Wookkie. Tiga namja itu juga tak pernah membicarakannya.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti di depan pintu kamar Yesung. Menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup sempurna. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya. Dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke kamarnya.

Yeoja manis itu duduk diam di tepi ranjangnya, memandangi ponselnya sekali lagi. Dengan sedikit gemetar, ia membalik benda itu, menampakan bagian belakang ponselnya. Sebuah stiker berwarna merah sebesar kuku ibu jari tangannya. Stiker yang seharusnya menjadi kunci kemenangan Yesung. Saat Sungmin dan Suzy selesai menghitung, ia mendapati Yesung menang satu suara dari Kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu mengambil satu dari stiker Yesung. Seri, adalah jalan terbaik. Itu yang terpikir olehnya.

Jika Yesung dan Kyuhyun mendapatkan jumlah suara yang sama, maka Sungmin tak perlu menuruti keinginan Yesung. Dan Kyuhyun juga tak akan berpacaran dengan Yesung. Egoiskah dia jika melakukan hal itu demi dirinya sendiri?

.

**-My enemy's friend-**

.

Hyukkie menatap heran pada sahabatnya yang tampak murung pagi ini. Pasti lewat sms, dari Bang YongGuk yang menyatakan bahwa perlombaan semalam berakhir seri. Artinya Yesung gagal mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun. Artinya lagi, dia gagal memenangkan taruhannya dengan sang Noona, dan artinya lagi, dia tak bisa membawa noonanya ke Kanada. Artinya lagi..., dia pulang dengan tangan kosong.

"Ayolah, ini bukan akhir dunia kan?" ucap Hyukkie sambil bertopang dagu menatap Yesung.

"Yeah. Tapi perjuanganku berakhir di sini," sahut Yesung.

"Waeee? Kau kan bisa mencobanya lagi?"

Yesung mendesah berat. "Kau pikir masih ada kesempatan?"

Hyukkie nyengir mendengarnya. "Emm.., itu..., aku juga tidak yakin, sebenarnya...," ucapnya ragu.

Yesung mendengus mendengarnya. "Sudah aku duga, pasti kau akan menjawab seperti itu. dasar tidak setia kawan!" gerutu Yesung.

"Habis...!"

"Ah, sudahlah, aku mau ke perpustakaan saja!"

"Ke sana lagi? Apa sih, yang menarik di sana?" tanya Hyukkie penasaran.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku bisa bertemu Ki-" Yesung membungkam mulutnya sendiri saat menyadari dia hampir menyebut nama Kibum.

Ada apa dengannya? Sejak kapan bertemu namja itu menjadi kebiasaannya? Kenapa harus dia? Apa otaknya mulai bermasalah sekarang?

"Bertemu siapa?"

"Emm, itu aku salah bicara. Maksudku..., em..., bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja?" ucap Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mata Hyukkie menyipit mendengar ucapan Yesung. Sedikit tak percaya. Tapi juga tak punya alasan untuk meragukannya.

"Cepatlah, aku lapar!" rengek Yesung sambil menarik lengan Hyukkie keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Arra, arra! Jangan menarikku!" protes Hyukkie.

Yesung terkikik, namun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Meski akhirnya langkah itu terhenti di depan pintu kelas saat melihat seseorang yang ingin ia temui sekaligus hindari, berjalan ke arahnya.

"Itu Kim Kibum sunbae kan? Tidak biasanya dia lewat kelas kita," ucap Hyukkie tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tapi, siapa yeoja itu?"

Yesung menoleh pada Hyukkie. Semalam namja itu tak datang ke tempat Kyuhyun, jadi mungkin dia tak tahu kalau semalam pun Kibum datang ke sana bersamanya. Ini sudah kali ketiga Yesung melihat Yeoja itu menempel pada Kim Kibum. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?

"Oppa!" panggil Wookkie sambil berlari ke arah Yesung dan langsung mengambil posisi di tengah-tengah Yesung dan Hyukkie.

"Annyeonghaseyo, agashi," ucap Yesung.

"Ya! Kenapa memanggilku begitu? Panggil aku Wookkie seperti yang lainnya," ucap yeoja manis itu.

"Ah, neee...,"jawab Yesung sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kibum.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomonng, apa benar oppa telah berciuman dengan Bummie oppa? Itu bohong kan?" tanya Wookkie dengan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Yesung, menuntut jawaban yang jujur dari namja msnis itu.

"Mwo?" teriak Hyukkie kaget mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook pada Yesung. "Bagaimana mungkin kalian berciu...,hhmmph..!"

Yesung membungkam mulut Hyukkie sebelum namja itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aniyo..., itu bukan ciuman. Hanya..., argh! Pokoknya itu tidak terjadi!" ucap Yesung sambil menarik Hyukkie menjauh, dengan wajah memerah.

-000-

Yesung masih mencari-cari sebuah alasan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah penjelasan mengenai hal yang tadi diomongin oleh Kim Ryeowook, pada Hyukkie, saat seseorang menarik lengannya, memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"C-Cho Kyuhyun?" sentak Yesung.

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan Kim Yesung!" ucap namja yang menariknya.

"Aku? Soal apa?" tanya Yesung sambil menepis tangan Kyu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kibum? Kenapa kalian bisa berciuman?!" tanya Kyu dengan nada tinggi yang membuat semua mata menatap mereka. Terlebih Hyukkie yang ketinggalan berita.

"Ya!" protes Yesung dengan wajah merona. "Itu bukan ciuman! Dia hanya..., hanya...," Yesung tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan semuanya?

"Jadi, Kibum berbohong?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Emmm, itu...," Yesung kembali tak bisa menjawab. Dibilang ciuman, bukankah itu hanya cara lain dari Kibum untuk menyadarkan Yesung tentang tanggungjawabnya pada Sungmin? Tapi jika dibilang mereka nggak ciuman, nyatanya memang seperti itu adanya. Lalu bagaimana?

"Kenapa diam, Kim Yesung?"

Yesung tersentak. "Itu..., itu bukan urusanmu kan? Urusan kita hanya soal pertandingan, tidak yang lain. Karena kita seri maka kesepakatan kita selesai."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku! Sudah aku katakan, kau adalah targetku," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda!" teriap Yesung kesal seraya berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi...

Lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kibum masuk ke kantin bersama yeoja itu. _Well, _sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka tapi juga Sungmin dan yang lain. Tapi mata Yesung hanya menangkap bayangan mereka saja.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pandang Yesung. Namja itu sedikit kesal karena baru kali ini ada yang lebih tertarik pada namja lain dari pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri? Kim Kibum?

"Jadi, aku atau Kibum yang kau pilih?" tanya Kyu tiba-tiba yang lagi-lagi mengundang perhatian semua orang. Termasuk enam orang yang baru saja datang.

"Mwo?" ucap Yesung tak mengerti.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, aku atau Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam pada Kibum.

Yesung menoleh pada Kibum. Seperti sebelumnya, Wookkie tengah bergelanyut manja di lengan namja dingin itu.

"Kenapa aku juga?" tanya Kibum heran.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya? Atau kau hanya ingin menghalangiku?" tanya Kyu pada Kibum.

Namja tampan itu menoleh sebentar pada Yesung lalu beralih kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Entahlah, mungkin keduanya," jawabnya santai, tanpa menyadari bahwa jawaban itu sangat melukai harga diri seorang Kim Yesung.

"Mwo?" sentak Kyuhyun. "Ya! Bummie'ah! Kau benar-benar membuatku, muak!" teriaknya kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat Kyuhyun merasakan ketertarikan yang luar biasa pada seseorang, sahabatnya sejak kecil muncul sebagai penghalang diantara mereka, hanya untuk mengganggunya?

"Jadi, siapa pilihanmu Kim Yesung? Katakan dengan jelas!" perintah Kyu tanpa menyadari wajah Sungmin yang semakin memucat.

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Giginya mengatup menahan kesal. Dua namja itu, yang satu terus memaksanya untuk bersamanya, dan yang satu lagi bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak tertarik pada namja!" teriaknya seraya berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kim Ye-"

"Biar aku saja," ucap Hyukkie.

"Kalian ini, kenapa sampai sekarang masih suka berulah, eoh? Dasar! Dan sejak kapan kalian lebih tertarik pada namja?" gerutu Wookkie seraya duduk di sebuah bangku kosong. Joon menyusul duduk di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Wookkie. "Jangan banyak bicara, bocah!"

"Ya! Aku ini bukan bocah, Kyu oppa! Aku ini wanita dewasa! Aku akan menikah sebelum kau menemukan pasanganmu!"

"Maksudmu dengan Kibum? Jangan berkhayal! Aku yakin sampai mati dia tak akan pernah menemukan pasangan hidupnya dengan sikapnya!" gerutu Kyu.

Joon tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyu. "Kau benar. Aku bahkan baru tahu selera Kibum adalah namja," ucapnya.

"Hmm, aku jadi patah hati!" sahut Wookkie.

Kibum mencengkram kepala Joon dan Wookkie, memutarnya saling berhadapan dan mendorong kedua kepala itu mendekat.

"Ya! Kim Kibum!" ronta Joon.

"Oppa..., eummph...!" teriakan keduanya terhenti saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

"Tahan!" teriak YongGuk seraya mengambil Hp di kantongnya dan langsung memotret peristiwa itu. Sementara Suzy hanya tertawa.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan orang! Wookkie, bertingkahlah selayaknya sepasang kekasih! Jangan terus menempel padaku! Dan Joon, berhentilah melirik yeoja lain! Dengan begitu Yonghwa hyung pasti rela melepas adiknya padamu! Dasar pasangan menyebalkan!" ucap Kibum lalu meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Waaaah..., kalimat terpanjang seorang Kim Kibum yang pernah aku dengar! Hei, apa kau merekamnya?" seru Suzy sambil menggoncang-goncang lengan YongGuk.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Kibum, lalu beralih pada Wookkie dan Joon yang masih tak bergerak dari posisi semula. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak tahu mereka saling menyukai, dan sejak kapan mereka pacaran?

"Lalu bagaimana urusanku dengan Kim Yesung?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Pun tanpa menyadari Sungmin yang terus menatapnya.

...

Hyukkie tak menemukan ke mana Yesung pergi. Cepat sekali dia menghilang.

"Kau mencari seseorang, Lee Hyukjae?" tanya seseorang.

"L-Lee Donghae'ssi?" ucap Hyukkie gugup saat menyadari siapa yang bertanya padanya.

"Kau mencari siapa?"

"Em, itu, aku sedang mencari...mu?" ucap Hyukkie, melupakan niatan awalnya.

"Aku?" ulang Hae.

"Ne, aku ingin bergabung dalam Dance Club. Bolehkah?"

Hae tersenyum. "Benarkah? Tentu saja. Ayo, kuperkenalkan pada anggota yang lain!" ajak Hae sambil mendorong punggung Hyukkie menuju tempat latihan mereka.

Kibum menatap Hyukkie yang semakin menjauh. Lalu menoleh pada pintu perpustakaan yang baru saja namja itu tinggalkan. Dia yakin, Yesung ada di tempat itu. Perlahan Kibum melangkah dan masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Dasar manusia es kurang ajar! Seenaknya saja mencium orang! Dia pikir dia siapa?" gerutu Yesung sambil membuka halaman bukunya dengan kasar.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat namja manis itu marah-marah sendirian. Si tampan tertawa lirih.

"Tr...!" dering Hp si manis menghentikan acara menggerutunya.

"Ne, Ahjumma?"

"_**Yesungie, kapan kau akan kembali, sayang?"**_

"Wae?"

"_**Sungmin menelpon ahjumma, katanya dia tidak mau bertunangan denganmu. Dia bilang hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik. Mianhae, Sungie'ah..."**_

"Noona..., menemukan namja impiannya di sini. Dia sangat menyukai namja itu. Aku sudah mencoba untuk membuat noona menyukaiku. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil," jawab Yesung.

"_**Jinjja? Lalu? Apa kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"**_

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja."

"_**Umma, berikan padaku! Hyung! Kalau noona menolakmu, masih ada aku kan?! Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Menikah denganku saja, hyungie!"**_

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ya! Lee Taemin! Berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak tertarik padamu!"

"_**Tapi, hyung..."**_

"_**Hyungie! Kau tenang saja, Taeminie Hyung tidak akan mengganggumu! Karena dia milikku!" **_suara adik Yesung dari umma tirinya terdengar menyahut.

"_**Ya! Kim Jonghyun! Kau bahkan masih SD!" **_Taemin berteriak.

Yesung tertawa kecil seraya memutus sambungan telepon, tanpa peduli protes dari Taemin yang masih ingin bicara padanya.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus kembali," gumamnya sambil menoleh, hendak mengembalikan bukunya. Tapi dia justru melihat namja yang telah membuatnya kesal.

Yesung mendengus kesal, lalu berjalan melewati Kibum tanpa menyapanya.

"Kau sedang marah?" tanya Kibum.

Yesung menoleh. "Ani!" jawabnya ketus lalu kembali melangkah pergi.

Kibum tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yesung. Dia yakin, namja manis itu menyukainya. Hanya saja namja itu tak mau mengakuinya. Feelingnya tak pernah meleset sekalipun.

.

.

"_**Hei, Lee Sungmin, kau menjatuhkah sesuatu!" Kibum meraih sebuah foto yang jatuh dari dompet Sungmin dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.**_

"_**Oh, gomawo!" ucap Sungmin sambil meraih foto di tangan Kibum.**_

"_**Nugu?"**_

"_**Oh, dia tetanggaku waktu kecil. Manis kan?"**_

"_**Namjachingumu?"**_

_**Sungmin manyun mendengarnya. "Orangtuaku ingin aku menilah dengannya kelak. Arghhh! Andwae! Aku telah menemukan pangeranku, aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain!" pekik Sungmin.**_

_**Kibum menatap sahabatnya heran. "Bagaimana dengannya?"**_

"_**Dia? Dia seperti anak kecil. Dia pasti berpikir kami akan menikah saat dewasa, setelah kejadian itu..."**_

"_**Kejadian?"**_

"_**Hm! Tapi, Kim Kibum, ini pertama kalinya kau terlalu banyak bertanya padaku?"**_

"_**Benarkah?"**_

"_**Hmm..., argh..., apa yang harus aku lakukan jika umma tetap memaksaku menikah dengan Kim Yesung!"**_

_**Kibum mengerutkan dahinya. Kim Yesung? Namanya indah.**_

"_**Kau bisa bertaruh dengannya. Buat kesepakatan, kalau dia kalah, kau bisa menolak pertunangan itu," usul Kibum.**_

_**Sungmin menatap Kibum dengan mata bersinar. "Bummie'ah..., kau memang jenius! Saranghae, chingu!" serunya sambil mengayun-ayun lengan Kibum.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Ne, harabeoji, aku sudah di bandara, aku...," kalimat Kibum terhenti saat melihat namja yang ada di foto milik Lee Sungmin sedang berjalan ke arahnya, bahkan hampir menabraknya.**_

_**Kibum menggeser tubuhnya, menghindari tabrakan. Tapi namja manis itu bahkan tak menyadarinya dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya.**_

"_**Kim Yesung. Kau akan menatapku suatu saat nanti. Karena perasaanku tak pernah salah," ucapnya sambil menatap punggung Yesung yang menjauh.**_

"_**Kalaupun salah, aku bisa membuatnya jadi benar, dengan caraku," lanjutnya disertai seringaiannya. "Mianhae harabeoji, aku bertemu seseorang!" ucapnya kemudian pada kakeknya di telepon yang sempat terlupakan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yesung celingak-celinguk mencari suara dering ponsel yang entah sejak berapa menit yang lalu ia dengar. Sepertinya Hp milik noonanya tertinggal.

"Sudah aku duga!" ucapnya sambil meraih ponsel itu di kolong meja. Niatnya langsung mengangkat telepon itu sedikit tertahan saat melihat sesuatu di casing bagian belakang ponsel itu.

"Yeoboseo?"

"_**Ya! Kim Yesung, lama sekali baru mengangkatnya, eoh?!"**_

"Aku baru menemukannya, noona. Kau yang ceroboh menjatuhkannya, kenapa memarahi orang lain?"

"_**Hehehe, mianhae."**_

"Apa noona mau aku mengantar ponselmu ke tempat noona?" tanya Yesung dengan nada tak ramah.

"_**Aniyo, aku hanya memastikan kalau itu tertinggal di rumah. Aku sedang belajar di rumah YongGuk. Mungkin akan pulang terlambat. Apa hari ini Umma menelpon?"**_

"Hmm, ahjumma menelpon tadi siang."

"_**Benarkah? Kau baik-baik saja?"**_

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"_**Baiklah, aku tutup teleponnya. Selamat malam,"**_

"Noona!"

"_**Ne?"**_

"Stiker itu..., noona sengaja mengubah hasilnya? Sebenarnya aku yang menang kan?" tanyanya.

Di seberang sana, Sungmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia..., ketahuan dengan cepat. Mungkin sebentar lagi Kyuhyun juga akan mengetahuinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kita bicara lain kali saja, jika noona sibuk. Sampai besok," ucap Yesung sembari menutup teleponnya.

Entah perasaan apa yang ada di hatinya saat ini. Cemburu? Mungkin bukan. Lebih tepatnya dia kecewa. Karena Sungmin sampai melakukan kecurangan itu demi bersama Kyuhyun. Sedalam itukah perasaannya? Sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuknya.

Yesung masih termenung menatap layar ponsel Sungmin yang telah mati, saat terdengar suara bel pintu. Namja manis itu menoleh. Lalu perlahan melangkah menuju pintu, dan langsung membukanya tanpa melihat siapa yang datang.

"Nuguse-, kau?!"

"Waeyo? Kau tak senang melihatku?"

"Apa masih perlu ditanya?" ucap Yesung seraya menutup pintunya kembali, tapi sang tamu menahannya.

"Ck! Kau ini tuan rumah yang tak ramah!"

"Ya! Begitulah, jadi pergi dari sini!" jawab Yesung sambil mendorong pintunya agar kembali tertutup.

"Wae? Kenapa kau marah padaku? Apa salahku?"

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Kau masih tak menyadari kesalahanmu?!" teriak Yesung kesal hingga tanpa sadar ia melepaskan pintunya.

Kibum memanfaatkannya dengan secepat kilat masuk ke rumah Sungmin. "Apa kau marah karena ciuman waktu itu?"

"Ani!"

"Jeongmal? Apa artinya kau menyukainya?" tanya Kibum menggoda Yesung.

"Ya!" protes Yesung.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" tanya Kibum yang seenaknya langsung melompat duduk di sofa, dan menyalakan televisi.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Keluar dari rumahku!"

"Rumahmu? Ini rumah sahabatku. Sungmin tak pernah mengusirku," jawab Kibum.

"Ya! Kau memang namja menyebalkan! Terserah kau saja!" ucap Yesung sambil menghentakan kakinya dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Kibum terkikik geli melihatnya. Namja itu selalu berkata dia normal dan tak tertarik pada namja. Tapi lihatlah tingkahnya yang seperti yeoja. Kim Yesung itu tak sadar, dia tercipta sebagai seorang uke?

"Cih! Dia itu! Apa sebenarnya dia inginkan? Dia pikir dia bisa memanfaatkanku untuk membantunya mengalahkan Kyuhyun? Dia juga seenaknya saja mencium orang seolah-olah menyukainya, nyatanya dia selalu bersama yeoja itu! Dasar manusia salju tak berperasaan!" gerutu Yesung kesal, sambil meremas-remas bantalnya dengan gemas.

"Apa kau membicarakanku?"

Yesung refleks menoleh mendengar suara itu. Dan didapatinya Kibum telah berada di pintu kamarnya. Namja manis itu bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kau! Keluar dari kamarku!" usirnya.

"Pintunya terbuka, artinya kau menungguku kan?"

"Mwo?!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu malam ini. Kau senang?"

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda! Aku sangat membencimu melebihi Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Yesung kesal.

"Waeyo?"

"Karena..., kau telah me..., mem..."

"Membuatmu jatuh cinta?" tebak Kibum seraya melangkah mendekati Yesung.

"Mwo? Kau ini, sangat..."

"Sangat tampan?" sahut Kibum lagi sambil terus melangkah.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, tuan. Kau tahu, aku membencimu, sampai-sampai aku ingin menc-"

"Menciumku?" tanya Kibum tepat di depan wajah Yesung.

Wajah Yesung memerah sempurna saat menyadari posisi mereka. Nafas Kibum yang menerpa wajahnya, membuat jangtungnya terdetak tak sewajarnya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bahkan untuk memalingkan muka saja dia tak bisa.

Kim Kibum, namja itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Bahkan ia sudah tak mengenali lagi hatinya sendiri. Jantungnya selalu berdebar karena namja ini. Yesung benar-benar tak yakin apa dia masih pantas mengaku sebagai namja normal?

"Jadi..." Kibum memajukan wajahnya. Membuat Yesung semakin gugup.

"Apa aku...," semakin maju.

"Bisa mendapatkan...," jarak mereka semakin menipis.

"Ciumanku?" tanya Kibum menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Tanpa sadar Yesung memejamkan matanya saat Kibum mengikis jarak itu, membuat si tampan menyeringai senang.

.

_**Tebece**_

.

_Akhirnya..., selesai juga. Mianhae telat. Ah, yang minta sequel buat LUCIFER, ditampung di kotak suara dulu ya. Belum ada ide. Ada yang mo nyumbang? Hehehe..._

_Thank's for all of my readers. Luv U all._

_C.U next..._


	7. Chapter 7

**My Enemy's Friend**

**Kim Yesung**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin (girl)**

_._

_**Wajah Yesung memerah sempurna saat menyadari posisi mereka. Nafas Kibum yang menerpa wajahnya, membuat jangtungnya terdetak tak sewajarnya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bahkan untuk memalingkan muka saja dia tak bisa.**_

_**Kim Kibum, namja itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Bahkan ia sudah tak mengenali lagi hatinya sendiri. Jantungnya selalu berdebar karena namja ini. Yesung benar-benar tak yakin apa dia masih pantas mengaku sebagai namja normal?**_

"_**Jadi..." Kibum memajukan wajahnya. Membuat Yesung semakin gugup.**_

"_**Apa aku...," semakin maju.**_

"_**Bisa mendapatkan...," jarak mereka semakin menipis.**_

"_**Ciumanku?" tanya Kibum menghapus jarak diantara mereka.**_

_**Tanpa sadar Yesung memejamkan matanya saat Kibum mengikis jarak itu, membuat si tampan menyeringai senang.**_

_**.**_

**Chap 6**

**.**

Tiba-tiba Yesung tersadar saat Kibum mendorongnya berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Namja manis itu mendorong si tampan, memaksanya melepas tautan di bibir mereka.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum sedikit kecewa.

"Kau..., bukankah kau bilang tidak menyukaiku? Kau mempermainkanku?"

"Apa aku mengatakan itu? Mempermainkanmu? Kau bilang tidak tertarik pada namja, kenapa kau merasa dipermainkan?"

"Apa?!" sentak Yesung.

"Apa artinya kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kibum tepat di depan wajah Yesung. Membuat wajah merahnya semakin memerah.

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" Yesung memalingkan mukanya.

"Jadi kau tak menyukaiku?"

"Ani!" jawab Yesung.

Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya. "Arraseo," ucapnya dengan raut wajah datar.

"Mwo?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Sampai besok," ucap Kibum seraya berbalik meninggalkan kamar Yesung. "Jangan lupa kunci pintu," lanjutnya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Yesung.

Mata Yesung mengerjap tak mengerti. Namja itu, Kim Kibum, pergi begitu saja dengan mudahnya? Apa dia benar-benar menyerah? Hanya begitu saja?

"Cih! Dasar namja aneh!" maki Yesung. Tapi, kenapa rasanya kecewa juga?

Sesaat Yesung terpaku, tak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Hingga deru motor Kibum terdengar meninggalkan rumah Sungmin. Si manis perlahan turun dari ranjangnya, dan keluar dari kamarnya. Setidaknya, dia memang harus mengunci pintu.

Tapi...

"Aish...! Namja mesum, egois, manusia salju! Apa yang kau mau, eoh?!" teriaknya tiba-tiba saat teringat pada Kibum yang selalu berhasil mempermainkan hatinya.

Next day...

Keduanya masih terdiam berhadapan di meja makan. Tak ada yang bersuara, selain sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

Sang Yeoja sesekali melirik namja yang lebih muda di depannya, menunggu reaksi yang telah ia bayangkan semalam. Tapi namja di depannya justru nampak santai menikmati sarapannya. Atau ini adalah ketenangan sebelum perang?

"Tek...!" Yesung meletakkan sendoknya, lalu meneguk jus jeruknya.

Sungmin mendongak menatapnya. Merasa bahwa ketenangan Yesung justru adalah wujud dari kemarahannya yang nyaris memuncak.

"Yesungie, soal stiker itu..."

"Aku akan kembali ke Kanada," potong Yesung.

"Ne?" sentak Sungmin.

"Bukan karena aku merasa kalah, atau karena aku memaafkan kesalahan Noona, tapi aku ingin melihat, apa benar namja itu terbaik untuk noona," ucapnya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan sangat menantikan hari itu, saat noona menyesal telah menolakku dan menyabotase kemenanganku demi namja itu. Aku yakin, dia pun pasti kecewa padamu."

Yesung beranjak dari meja makan. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpaku di tempat duduknya. Rasanya ada yang menggores hatinya. Perih.

Yesung yang selalu menempel padanya, Yesung yang selalu merajuk padanya. Yesung yang hanya menatapnya, bisa mengatakan hal setajam itu? Apa kesalahan yang dia lakukan sangat fatal? Dia hanya ingin bersama orang yang ia sukai, apa itu melukai Yesung? Apa dia salah?

_..._

Langkah Yesung benar-benar tanpa semangat. Dia benar-benar merasa terluka.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sepasang kaki yang menghadangnya. Kepalanya yang tertunduk perlahan terangkat, melihat siapa yang telah menghadang langkahnya itu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Yesung datar, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya melewati namja yang menghadangnya.

"Mwo?" ucap namja itu heran. "Ya! Kim Yesung! Bukankah ada yang harus kau jelaskan padaku?!"

"Aku tidak punya urusan apapun lagi denganmu kan?" jawab Yesung tanpa menoleh.

"Apa? Kau pikir kau siapa, eoh? Seenaknya masuk dalam kehidupanku, menantangku, dan merebut hatiku, lalu seenaknya saja kau lari dari tanggung jawab?!" teriak namja itu tanpa peduli semua orang menatap ke arahnya.

Tap! Langkah si manis kembali terhenti. Lalu perlahan menoleh menatap namja dibelakangnya. Diputarnya langkah itu kembali mendekat padanya, dan berhenti tepat di depan namja tampan itu.

"A-apa?" tanya si tampan karena terkejut.

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap lekat-lekat namja tampan itu, tanpa melewatkan satu sudutpun dari wajahnya. Mencari sebab rasa sesak di dadanya.

Si tampan menyeringai. Tanpa Yesung antisipasi, ia telah merengkuh pinggangnya, menariknya hingga tubuh mereka menempel sempurna.

"Kau ingin aku menciummu?" tanya namja tampan itu sembari mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" protes Yesung seraya mendorong jidat Kyu menjauh dengan telunjuknya. "Singkirkan tanganmu sekarang juga!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Maka kau tinggal memilih, lututku, atau sepatuku yang akan bertindak!" ancam Yesung sadis.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut mendengar ancaman Yesung. Lutut atau sepatu? Batinnya seraya menunduk menatap sebelah kaki Yesung yang sedikit terangkat di antara kedua kakinya.

Sepatu artinya, dia akan menginjak kaki Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, mungkin sampai kuku jarinya terlepas. Lutut artinya...

"Ya! Itu aset masa depan, andwae!"

"So, just let me go! **NOW**!"

Cengkraman Kyuhyun seketika terlepas begitu kalimat Yesung selesai terucap. Membuat si manis bernafas lega. Lalu tanpa bicara apapun, Yesung berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Kim Yesung!"

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu, Cho! Tidak sekarang! Jadi jangan membuat masalah denganku!"

Kyuhyun melongo dengan tidak elitnya. Bagaimana mungkin si nomor satu, Cho Kyuhyun bisa mendapat ancaman dari seorang namja bertampang yeoja seperti itu? Jangan membuat masalah katanya?

"Ya! Akulah penguasa sekolah ini, bukan kau Kim Yesung!" teriaknya kesal.

Terdengar tawa cekikikan di belakang namja evil itu sesaat setelah teriakannya menggema.

"Matilah kau, Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Joon.

"Oppaku pasti tertawa di atas sana. Menggelikan!" sindir Wookkie.

"Sepertinya wajah tampanmu, tak mempan padanya," desah Suzy.

"Hei, apa aku perlu mengadakan survey, mungkin saja fansmu banyak yang berpindah jadi penggemar Kim Yesung?" ucap YongGuk yang di sambut tawa yang lain.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kalian cari mati?! Lagi pula, kenapa kau masih saja berkeliaran di Sekolah kami, Kim Ryeowook? Bukankah seharusnya kau kembali ke negaramu?"

"Oh, justru karena itu, karena besok aku harus kembali, bagaimana kalau...," Wookkie menggerakkan telunjuknya memberi kode agar semua mendekat padanya.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kalian semua membolos dan menemaniku jalan-jalan?" usul Wookkie.

"Yey..., aku mau!" seru Suzy tanpa berpikir panjang. "Hei, Bang! Kau ikut kan? Kalau tidak aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Mwo? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena aku tidak mau sendirian jadi obat nyamuk!"

"Eh?" YongGuk berpikir sejenak. "Ya, baiklah..., aku akan mengajak Minnie."

"Kibum oppa juga!" seru Wookkie yang langsung membuat Joon berdehem. "Hehehe..., mian...," ucap Wookkie sambil meringis.

"Apa Kim Yesung juga diajak?" tanya YongGuk yang mengundang semua mata menoleh padanya.

.

**-my enemy's friend-**

.

Kibum menoleh saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Si tampan segera menutup buku yang dia baca, dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat favoritnya. Tanpa berucap, ia melangkah melewati Yesung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Deg! Jantung Yesung terasa ngilu. Apa namja itu sedang menjauhinya sekarang? Apa dia bosan 'bermain' dengannya?

"Oppa!" panggilan itu membuat Yesung menoleh.

Lagi-lagi yeoja itu. Dengan manja yeoja itu menggandeng Kibum pergi.

Yesung meraba dadi kirinya. Senyum miris tersemat di bibirnya. Dia tahu sekarang. Rasa sakit yang sejak semalam ia rasakan, bukan karena Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Meski dari awal Yesung berkata dia membenci Kyuhyun, tapi kebencian itu tak sampai melukainya. Luka itu karena orang lain.

Karena Kim Kibum.

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila. Ini harus diakhiri sebelum aku benar-benar terjebak," ucapnya.

_..._

Jam 10 pagi.

Seharusnya Yesung masih di kelas mengikuti pelajaran. Tapi dia jutru berada di sebuah mobil dalam perjalanan yang entah kemana, dan mendengarkan omelan Hyukkie di telepon.

Tadi setelah istirahat, tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya ke parkiran. Dan ternyata tasnya pun sudah ada di dalam mobil milik sang penculik. Lalu tanpa mendengar penolakan, dia dipaksa ikut kemana penculik itu pergi. Great!

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae, aku juga tidak ingin pergi. Ini penculikan kau tahu! Aku akan berterima kasih jika kau membantuku lapor polisi, dan... ya! Telponku!"

"Kau mau melaporkan kami, eoh?" tanya salah satu penculik yang duduk di sampingnya sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yesung. Untuk selanjutnya kita sebut penculik 1.

"Halo, 'teman Kim Yesung'. Kami bukan penculik, kau tenang saja. Kami akan mengembalikannya dalam keadaan utuh. Ya..., kecuali ada alasan tak terduga. Annyeong!"

Klik! Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Satu penculik yang bertugas menjadi sopir mereka atau penculik 2, terkikik mendengarnya.

"Jadi, sambil menikmati perjalanan kita, bisakah kau bercerita hubunganmu dengan si wajah datar, Kim Yesung?" tanya penculik yang merebut teleponnya. Atau penculik 3. (busyet...! ribet amat?)

"A-apa? Hubungan apa? Tidak ada!"

"Jinjja? Jangan menipu kami. Jelas-jelas waktu itu dia bilang kalian pernah berciuman kan? Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa!" sahut penculik 1 tak percaya.

"I-itu...," Yesung tergagap.

"Kalian pacaran di belakang kami?" tuduh penculik 3 sambil memajukan wajahnya menatap Yesung penuh selidik.

"Ya! Singkirkan wajahmu!"

"Jawab, atau aku akan memp*rk*samu di sini," bisik penculik 1 di kuping Yesung.

"Andwae!" tolak Yesung. "Noona.., jauhkan dua namja itu dariku...!" teriaknya setelah berhasil melepaskan diri, dan melompat ke jok depan.

"Bang YongGuk! Lee Joon! Sudah, jangan bercanda lagi!" si penculik 2 a.k.a Suzy berubah jadi malaikat pelindung Yesung.

"Cih!" decak dua namja di jok belakang kesal.

"Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran, apa kau benar-benar tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kim Kibum?" tanya Suzy sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan.

Yesung tak menjawab. Pura-pura asyik mengamati jalanan. Meski sebenarnya, pertanyaan yeoja itu sangat mengganggunya.

Kim Kibum. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran namja itu? Yesung sama sekali tak mengerti dengannya. Dia tak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Yesung, tapi selalu menciumnya seenaknya. Selalu bersikap seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, tapi setelah itu memperlakukannya seolah dia kekasihnya. Dan sekarang dia mengacuhkannya? Apa maunya?!

"Hei, Joon, bukankah itu Wookkie?" tanya YongGuk yang membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hmm, dengan Kibum kan?" jawab Joon santai sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Yesung menatap motor yang barusan menyalip mobil mereka. Meski sangat cepat, tapi ia masih bisa menangkap bayangan mereka. Kim Ryeowook tengah memeluk erat pinggang Kibum yang memboncengnya. Posisi yang biasanya ia tempati.

"Kau bisa bicara sesantai itu?" tanya Suzy sambil melirik Joon dari spionnya.

"Waeyo? Mereka memang seperti itu. Wookkie menyayangi Kibum lebih dari rasa sayangnya pada Yonghwa Hyung," ucap Joon.

Ia ingat, saat SMP dulu ia sering merasa cemburu saat melihat Wookkie yang terus menempel pada Kibum. Selalu mengatakan kalau namja itu adalah namja impiannya, tanpa peduli berapa kalipun Kibum menolaknya. Dan karena merasa perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan, Joon mulai mencoba berpacaran dengan yeoja lain. Meskipun selalu berakhir tak menyenangkan. Karena matanya hanya tertuju pada Kim Ryeowook seorang.

Hingga suatu kali, saat ia menggantikan Kibum menjemput Wookkie di sekolahnya, karena terlalu ngebut, mereka mengalami kecelakaan, Wookkie beberapa hari tak sadarkan diri. Saat itu, Joon selalu menemaninya. Meski untuk itu ia harus mendapatkan beberapa tamparan dari Yonghwa.

Setelah kejadian itu, Joon tak berani lagi berharap untuk dekat dengan Wookkie, karena Yonghwa. Tapi Kibum dengan santainya justru mengatakan perasaan yang bahkan tak pernah ia ungkapkan pada siapapun itu pada Kim Ryeowook. Joon hampir frustasi karena takut Wookkie akan membencinya, tapi sungguh tak terduga, ternyata yeoja itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Selama ini ia menempel pada Kibum hanya untuk membuatnya cemburu. Dua perasaan yang terpendam itu akhirnya menyatu. Tapi mereka terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya pada Yonghwa. Dan akhirnya tak pernah ada kesempatan untuk mengatakannya, karena kepergian Yonghwa yang terlalu mendadak.

Karena itulah, Joon tak pernah merasa terganggu dengan kedekatan Wookkie dan Kibum.

...

Lee Sungmin keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun masih tanpa bicara. Seharusnya dia gembira karena berkesempatan berduaan dengan namja yang ia sukai. Tapi karena peristiwa pagi ini, ia jadi tak bersemangat melakukan apapun. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Kim Yesung yang saat ini bersikap dingin dan tak mau bicara dengannya. Ini rasa bersalah, ataukah perasaan lain? Seolah ada yang hilang dari hatinya.

Motor Kibum berhenti di samping mobil Kyuhyun saat namja itu keluar.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Kyu.

"Di belakang," jawab Wookkie sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil yang datang paling akhir.

Joon dan YongGuk keluar dari sisi belakang mobil yang berhenti di samping kanan mobil Kyu.

"Kalian lama sekali?" ucap Kyu kesal.

"Mianhae, kau kan tahu aku baru beberapa hari boleh menyetir sendiri. Jadi..."

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau masih belajar? Haah..., untung saja kita selamat sampai tujuan...," ucap Joon.

Suzy terkikik. "Ku pikir kau sudah tahu," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"He, Kim Yesung, kau tidak turun?" tanya YongGuk sambil membuka pintu di samping tempat duduk Yesung.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin spontan menoleh ke arahnya. Sementara Kibum meski juga terkejut, tapi tetap bersikap biasa saja.

Kyuhyun memutar langkahnya mendekat ke mobil Suzy. Memastikan Yesung benar-benar ada di sana.

"K-kau? Cih! Kau beruntung sekali ya, meski kau gagal mengalahkanku, tapi bisa berkencan dengan kami hari ini. baiklah, karena aku baik, hari ini aku akan menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya. Tawaran bagus kan?" ucap Kyu.

Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh, lalu turun dari mobil itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi budakku seharian? Itu lebih baik menurutku," jawabnya yang di sambut tawa yang lain.

"Ya! Kau ini..."

"Noona, hari ini kau jadi teman kencanku, ne!" ucap Yesung pada Suzy sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada yeoja itu.

"Jeongmal? Dengan senang hati!" seru yeoja itu sambil menyambut tangan Yesung. Dan tanpa peduli pada yang lain, mereka mendahului masuk ke taman bermain terbesar di Korea itu.

Kyuhyun merengut sebal. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa dipermainkan, tanpa bisa membalas sama sekali. Sementara Sungmin hanya menatap punggung keduanya yang semakin menjauh. Yesung benar-benar tak menatapnya. Apa dia benar-benar membencinya?

Dan haruskah aku berikan judul 'Perfect Date' untuk Yesung dan Suzy? Karena keduanya tampak sangat menikmati kencan mereka, selain Joon dan Wookkie tentunya. Mereka asyik mencoba banyak wahana dan game yang ada.

"Suzy'ah..., kita makan sebentar, ne?" pinta Joon yang menggandeng Wookkie.

Yesung yang menoleh bersama Suzy sedikit merasa aneh, karena yeoja itu terus bersama Joon, padahal biasanya ia selalu bermanja-manja pada Kibum.

"Baiklah, kita makan!" ucap Suzy.

Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Noona, aku ke toilet sebentar, ne!" pamit Yesung lalu meninggalkan yang lain.

"Hei, Kim Yesung tunggu!" panggil Kyuhyun seraya berlari mengejar Yesung.

"Sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun kita benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta," gumam YongGuk sambil menatap sosok Kyuhyuh yang mengejar Yesung.

Suzy menginjak kaki YongGuk. Membuat namja itu mengerang protes.

"Aow.., Suzy'ah!"

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Suzy'ah. Kau tenang saja," ucap Sungmin seraya menerima buku pesanan yang diberikan oleh pelayan.

"Ada apa?" bisik Wookkie pada Joon.

Namja itu menoleh, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kekasihnya tentang Sungmin yang menyukai Kyuhyun yang ternyata menyukai Yesung. Mereka semua terlalu larut dalam pikiran tentang hal itu hingga tak menyadari Kibum meninggalkan bangkunya.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, saat Yesung berjijit mencium Kyuhyun. Setidaknya itu yang ia tangkap dalam pandangannya. Namja tampan itu mengepalkan tangannya kesal, namun tetap berusaha bersikap tenang.

Yesung memundurkan tubuhnya. "Ingat janjimu baik-baik, Cho Kyuhyun!" ucapnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Namja itu sempat menghentikan langkahnya di samping Kibum, lalu melanjutkannya tanpa bicara apapun.

Refleks, si tampan langsung berbalik mengejarnya, menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya dan menariknya meninggalkan restoran.

"Ya! Kim Kibum, kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Yesung yang terus ditarik oleh namja tampan itu.

Kim Kibum tak menjawab, hanya terus menariknya ke sebuah wahana.

"Bianglala?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

Kibum tak menjawab, hanya memberinya kode untuk masuk ke gondola saat petugas membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Duduk berhadapan di dalam gondola yang perlahan bergerak semakin ke atas. Tak ada kata yang terucap, hanya tatapan Kibum yang terus menatap ke arah Yesung yang salah tingkah.

"Waee?!" ucap Yesung kesal. "Apa maumu, eoh?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum akhirnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" ulang Yesung. "Memang apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Kalian berciuman?"

"MWOOOO?!" teriak Yesung.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, eoh? Berciuman dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Apa aku sudah gila hingga melakukannya?" omel Yesung.

"Tapi tadi..."

"Tadi?" ulang Yesung, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

.

_"**Ya! Kim Yesung, aku belum menyerah! Kita tanding ulang, aku yakin aku akan menang! Dan saat itu kau harus mau menjadi namjaku!"**_

_"**Jangan berkhayal! Meski aku kalah segalanya darimu, aku tidak akan kalah dalam hal menyanyi, Cho Kyuhyun'ssi."**_

_"**Cih! Kau benar-benar sombong!"**_

_"**Itu kenyataan, tuan muda! Apa kau tahu, seharusnya aku menang darimu waktu itu?" ucap Yesung sambil bersidekap menatap Kyuhyun.**_

_"**Mwo? Jelas-jelas kita seimbang."**_

_"**Aniyo! Bukankah selain peserta kau juga bagian dari juri? Dan kau belum memberikan pendapatmu."**_

_"**M-mwo?"**_

_**Yesung maju selangkah, berjinjit, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan telinga Kyuhyun. "Suzy Noona bilang, kau selalu mengatakan pada semua peserta, bahwa suaramu adalah milik mereka. Aku tau itu kau katakan, karena kau merasa yakin kau tidak akan terkalahkan. Tapi pasti kau tak memikirkan jika hasilnya seri kan?" bisiknya.**_

_"**Kau...!"**_

_"**Jadi mulai sekarang jangan ganggu aku!" ucap Yesung seraya menjauhkan wajahnya.**__**"Ingat janjimu baik-baik, Cho Kyuhyun!"**_

_._

Yesung tertawa menyadari apa yang Kibum maksud dengan ciuman itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan, eoh?" tanya Kibum sambil memenjarakan Yesung dengan sepasang tangannya.

"K-kibummie...!" sentak Yesung kaget saat menyadari kedua tangan Kibum yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Waah, kau menyebut namaku semanis itu setelah membuatku cemburu? Apa kau berpikir itu akan membuatmu dimaafkan?" bisik Kibum.

"M-mwo? Cemburu?"

"Ne! Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama Kyuhyun! Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama Suzy, bahkan dengan Sungmin sekalipun!" ucap Kibum tegas.

"W-waeyo?"

"Karena kau hanya boleh menatapku!"

"Mwo! Kau egois Kim Kibum'ssi! Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu sementara kau sendiri selalu bermesraan dengan yeoja lain?!"

"Maksudmu kim Ryeowook? Kau cemburu padanya?" tanya Kibum. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa menang.

"Mwo? A-aniyo! Mana mungkin aku cemburu! Aku bahkan tidak tertarik padamu!" ucap Yesung sambil membuang muka menghindari tatapan Kibum.

Namja tampan itu menyeringai. Dia yakin, Yesung merasa cemburu pada Kim Ryeowook. Ia telah menyadarinya sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya. Tapi Kibum sengaja tak menjelaskannya agar Yesung menyadari perasaannya dengan sendirinya. Dan rencananya nyaris berhasil. Dia tahu, tadi di sekolah Yesung terlihat kecewa saat melihat Kibum pergi bersama Wookkie. Juga sikap mesranya dengan Suzy, adalah untuk membalasnya. Kibum bisa menahan perasaan tidak sukanya saat Yesung bersikap sangat manis pada Suzy, tapi dia benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa cemburunya saat melihatnya bersama Kyuhyun. Dia merusak rencananya sendiri, untuk membuat Yesung menyadari bahwa ia mulai menyukai Kibum.

"Hei, lihat kemari!" ucap Kibum.

"Shireo!"

"Ku bilang tatap aku, Kim Yesung!" perintah Kibum.

"Aku tidak ma-, eummmph...!" teriakan Yesung terputus saat Kibum memaksanya menoleh dan langsung menciumnya.

"Apa yang kau..., eummmph! Emmph!" dan lagi.

Kibum terus menciumi bibir Yesung, sambil menyudutkan namja manis itu di ruang sempit gondola yang mereka naiki. Meski awalnya murni paksaan, tapi perlahan, tanpa ia sadari, atau sebenarnya karena mulai menikmatinya, Yesung mulai membalas ciuman Kibum. Membuat si tampan menyeringai senang di sela ciuman mereka. Tanpa menyadari gondola yang mereka tumpangi perlahan mulai turun dan berhenti.

"Ehm! Tuan-tuan, bisakah berhenti sebentar? Anda berdua merusak kesucian mata pengunjung yang lain!" ucapan seseorang membuat kegiatan mereka terhenti.

Kibum menoleh. "Apa yang kalian lihat, eoh?!" ucapnya sambil menarik tengkuk Yesung, menenggelamkannya dalam dadanya. Menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah namja manis itu, yang ia yakin akan membuatnya bertambah manis dan menyebabkan tatapan lapar orang-orang.

"Cih! Kami kebingungan mencari kalian sampai tidak jadi makan siang, tapi ternyata kalian justru saling 'memakan' di tempat ini!" sindir Wookkie.

Kibum tak menyahut, perlahan menarik Yesung keluar dari gondola. "Siapa suruh kalian tidak makan?" ucapnya cuek, sambil meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Sejak kapan kalian sedekat itu, eoh?!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Sejak Kim Yesung datang dia sudah menjadi milikku. Apa kau puas dengan jawabanku?" ucap Kibum sambil menarik Yesung ke dalam dekapannya.

"Mwo?"

"Nikmati saja sisa hari ini. Kami akan pergi lebih dulu. Aku tidak ingin merusak kesucian mata kalian lebih dalam lagi," ucap Kibum yang membuat Yesung merona sempurna.

"Mwo?!" teriak teman-temannya yang sama sekali tak ia pedulikan.

.

**-my enemy's friend-**

**.**

Yesung menahan tangan Kibum yang hendak melepas kancing kemejanya. Mereka berada di rumah Kibum saat ini.

"Wae?"

"Kau belum menjelaskan padaku tentang yeoja itu!" ucap Yesung dengan wajah memerah karena ciuman panjang yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Kibum tersenyum. "Dia adik sunbaeku," ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir Yesung. "Dan dia kekasih Lee Joon."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tahu kau cemburu padanya," ucap Kibum sambil mengecup setiap sudut wajah Yesung.

"Apa? Jadi kau sengaja melakukannya?!"

"Ne! Aku sengaja membiarkannya bermanja-manja padaku, untuk membuatmu cemburu," ucap Kibum sambil turun menciumi leher Yesung.

"Sssh.., Kim Kibumph.., bisakah kau berhenti menyentuhku sebelum kita selesai bicara!" ucap Yesung kesal sambil menahan desahannya.

Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya. "Kau ingin bertanya apa lagi, hmmm?" tanyanya lembut.

Jantung Yesung nyaris berhenti karena gugup mendengar ucapan lembut itu. juga tatapannya yang sangat dalam.

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Jadi bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Kibum lagi sambil melepas kancing kemeja Yesung.

"Ya! Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa! Hentikan! Apa yang kau laku-emmph...! Kim Kibum! Lepaskan aku! Aku bahkan belum setuju untuk menjadi namjachi-, eummphh!"

Kibum menghisap bibir Yesung sedikit kasar. "Kau mau tahu sejak kapan aku menyukaimu kan? Sejak sebelum kau datang, dari foto milik Lee Sungmin."

"Mwo?"

"Aku juga yang membuatnya berani menantangmu bertaruh untuk mengalahkan Kyuhyun."

"A-apa? Jadi kau...?"

"Memanfaatkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk mendekatimu? Begitulah...," ucap Kibum sambil memberikan tanda di dada Yesung.

"Eungh..., kau licik Kibummieh...,"

"Ani, tapi aku jenius, baby. Sudahlah, jangan bertanya lagi," ucap Kibum sambil membuka ikat pinggang Yesung.

"Andwae!" cegah Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Waeyo? Kau tak percaya padaku? Atau kau masih merasa ini aneh?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Mianhae. Tapi aku harus kembali ke Canada. Jadi...,"

"Mwo?" sentak Kibum seraya menjauhkan dirinya dari Yesung.

"Kibummie?" ucap Yesung lirih sambil meraih tangan Kibum, tapi namja itu menepisnya.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" tanyanya dingin.

Yesung sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. "Lusa," ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Kibum turun dari ranjangnya. "Pakai bajumu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucapnya seraya keluar dari kamarnya.

Yesung menatap pintu kamar Kibum yang mulai tertutup. Hatinya terasa nyeri. Seharusnya ia tak pernah memulai hubungan ini. Seharusnya ia menghapus perasaannya. Tapi kenapa semua justru terjadi sebaliknya? Dia telah jatuh dalam jeratan Kim Kibum. Dan dalam detik yang sama ia harus meninggalkan namja yang bari ia sadari memiliki arti yang sangat kuat di hatinya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dia merasa takut tersakiti dan menyakiti dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

_**Tbc**_

_._

_Apa ada yang merasa chap ini membosankan? Atau hanya saya? Entahlah, rasanya kurang feel. Mianhae, mungkin karena saya lagi nggak enak badan. Flu, batuk, sariawan, maag, di saat bersamaan. Wooow banget kan? Tapi hari ini udah mendingan. Moga-moga besok udah Fit secara sempurna. Amin..._

_Ohya, buat Readers, saya lagi penasaran nyari idol yang seratus persen mirip ma Kyuhyun siapa ya? Ada nggak yang setuju milih Jonghyun CN Blue? Atau ada yang lain? Kasih tau ya..., plisssss!_

_Dan tengs to semua yang udah review. Maaf lagi2 gak di sebutin satu2._

_See you in the next chap. Bye...!_


	8. Chapter 8

**My Enemy's Friend**

**Kim Yesung**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin (girl)**

.

_**Yesung menatap pintu kamar Kibum yang mulai tertutup. Hatinya terasa nyeri. Seharusnya ia tak pernah memulai hubungan ini. Seharusnya ia menghapus perasaannya. Tapi kenapa semua justru terjadi sebaliknya? Dia telah jatuh dalam jeratan Kim Kibum. Dan dalam detik yang sama ia harus meninggalkan namja yang baru ia sadari memiliki arti yang sangat kuat di hatinya.**_

_**Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dia merasa takut tersakiti dan menyakiti dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?**_

**.**

**Chap 7 ready...**

.

Tak ada satu katapun yang terucap dari bibir keduanya sepanjang perjalanan. Kibum lebih fokus pada jalanan, sementara di sampingnya, Yesung hanya menunduk memainkan ujung bajunya.

Kibum menginjak rem mobilnya mendadak, saat mobil di depannya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ach...!" jeritan kecil itu terdengar dari mulut si manis saat tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan dan kepalanya terantuk ~entah di bagian mana~ kaca depan mobil Kibum, yang sangat jarang keluar dari garasi.

Kibum melepas sabuk pengamannya, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yesung untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman yang lupa tak Yesung gunakan. Wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Rasanya nafas Yesung terasa sesak menatap wajah tampan namja itu dalam jarak sedekat itu.

"Jika kau terus menatapku, kau akan semakin jatuh cinta padaku," ucap Kibum sambil balas menatap Yesung. "Dan aku pastikan, kau tidak akan rela meninggalkanku," lanjutnya seraya menjauhkan diri dari Yesung.

Si manis terhenyak. Nafasnya semakin sesak. Ia memilih untuk diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Kibum menatap Yesung sesaat, lalu kembali mengenakan sabuk pengamannya, sebelum akhirnya menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

"Kim Kibum...," ucap Yesung tanpa menoleh.

"Mwo?"

"Kim Kibum...," ulang Yesung.

"Ne?" jawab Kibum lagi.

"Kibummie..."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, eoh?"

"Apa kau pernah menonton drama atau film yang tokoh utamanya harus pergi ke luar negeri. Dan di saat terakhir, kekasihnya datang ke bandara dan menghentikannya?" tanya Yesung masih tanpa menoleh.

"Ani. Aku tidak suka nonton drama atau film cengeng seperti itu," jawab Kibum.

Yesung menoleh, menatap Kibum kesal. "Ck!" decaknya.

"Wae? Kau ingin aku menghentikanmu?" tanya Kibum kemudian.

"A-aniyo! Aku hanya bertanya!" jawab Yesung cepat. "Lagi pula kau bukan pacarku!" sungut Yesung.

Ckiiitttt! Kibum mengerem mobilnya mendadak.

"Waeeee?!" protes Yesung sambil menatap namja di sampingnya, kesal.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu, hmm? Jangan mengatakan hal-hal tidak penting untuk menolakku. Karena aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun. Kau milikku, namjaku. Arasseo?" tegas Kibum.

"Andwaeyo!" sahut Yesung.

Mata Kibum melebar mendengarnya. "Ya! Kau ini kenapa? Aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Jadi jangan berharap bisa melepaskan diri dariku. Mengerti, baby?"

"Mwo? Kau benar-benar manusia salju tak berperasaan!"

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Jangan memakiku. Apa kau tidak tahu aku sedang kesal saat ini?"

Yesung tak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Dia benar-benar sedang marah sekarang. Sayangnya, bukan dia saja yang merasakan itu. Namja di belakang kemudi juga sedang tak ingin main-main. Sudah cukup hari ini Kim Yesung membuatnya cemburu dan kesal dengan segala perbuatannya. Belum lagi hasratnya yang tak terselesaikan. Dia sedang sensitif saat ini, melebihi yeoja yang sedang datang bulan. Meski begitu Kibum berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap bertahan dalam karakternya.

...

Benar-benar seperti yeoja.

Bahkan Yesung langsung berlari masuk ke rumah, setelah keluar dari mobil Kibum tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Kibum mendesah. Bukannya dia yang semestinya merasa kesal. Baru saja mereka akan memulai hubungan, dan Yesung sudah harus kembali ke Kanada. Tapi kenapa justru si manis yang marah padanya? Bukankah semakin jelas, Yesung memang tertakdir untuk jadi seorang uke?

Si tampan tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa kemarahannya justru menguap entah ke mana saat melihat pujaan hatinya merajuk seperti itu.

Dengan masih menatap pintu rumah Sungmin, namja tampan itu menjalankan kembali mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara Yesung yang mendengar deru suara mesin mobil yang menjauh merengut sebal. Rasa kesalnya pada si tampan sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Baginya Kim Kibum itu benar-benar tak berperasaan. Bagaimana bisa dia secuek itu? Bagaimana mungkin dia sama sekali tak peduli Yesung marah padanya? Bahkan tak menanyakan alasannya.

"Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Sungmin saat Yesung hampir masuk ke kamarnya.

Namja manis itu menoleh. "Hmm," jawabnya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ye-" kalimat Sungmin terputus saat si manis langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Ada sedikit luka menggores hatinya saat Yesung mengacuhkannya.

Next day...

Lagi-lagi Yesung tak menganggapnya ada. Dia langsung mengakhiri sarapannya saat Sungmin masuk ke ruang makan. Apa benar Yesung telah menyerah atasnya? Apa namja itu membencinya sekarang? Lalu bagaimana tentang hubungannya dengan Kibum? Apa mereka benar-benar berpacaran?

Sungmin benar-benar tak mengerti dengan isi hatinya. Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu, ia masih merasa cemburu saat Kyuhyun hanya peduli pada Yesung. Lalu kenapa sekarang justru sebaliknya? Apa ini karma? Apa dia jatuh cinta pada Yesung? Atau ini hanya sebuah obsesi? Karena terbiasa diperhatikan, maka ia merasa kehilangan saat perhatian itu tak lagi tertuju padanya? Apa?

Yeoja itu tak menyentuh sarapannya. Nafsu makannya hilang. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung berangkat saja. Apalagi Suzy bilang mau menjemputnya pagi ini.

Sementara itu Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari halaman rumah Sungmin tampak berdiri mematung saat sebuah mobil dan motor sport berhenti tepat di depannya, saling berhadapan.

"Ayo!" ucap si pengendara motor yang datang beberapa detik lebih dulu.

Yesung tak merespon, justru menoleh pada pengemudi mobil yang keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ayo berangkat, Kyu!" ucap Yesung seraya masuk ke mobil Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu sedikit heran mendengarnya. Tapi dia bukan orang bodoh yang akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke mobilnya dan membawanya meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

Kibum menghela nafas kesal. Lalu menarik gas motornya menyusul Kyuhyun yang membawa kekasihnya.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di tempat Yesung tadi berdiri. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Kibum pergi. Mereka telah jauh meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri bimbang di tempat yang sama.

.

**-my enemy's friend-**

.

"Kim Yesung!" panggil Kyuhyun saat namja manis itu keluar begitu saja dari mobilnya dan langsung meninggalkannya di tempat parkir. "Ya! Apa kau sedang memanfaatkanku?" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengejar Yesung.

"Kau baru menyadarinya? Ku pikir kau pintar. Cih, mengecewakan!" komentar Yesung, mencibir Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal. "Ya! Kim Yesung, kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?!"

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, tuan tampan!" jawab Yesung tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah! Kau pasti akan...!"

"Dia milikku, Cho! Kau melupakan fakta itu."

Ucapan datar itu memaksa Kyuhyun menoleh. Kibum berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir cintamu juga sepihak. Buktinya dia tidak mau ikut denganmu tadi," cibir Kyuhyun. "Kedudukan kita masih seimbang, chingu!" lanjutnya.

"Kau yakin?" ucap Kibum menyeringai.

"M-mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Dia hanya ingin membuatku cemburu. Apa kau tak menyadarinya?" ucap Kibum seraya melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"A-apa? Sejak kapan muka datar itu...," Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Sejak kecil, Kyuhyun dan Kibum sangat dekat. Meski sifat mereka bertolak belakang, tapi mereka bisa saling menyesuaikan diri. Kibum tak pernah mencampuri apapun urusan Kyuhyun meski kritik pedas sering ia lontarkan. Kibum juga tak pernah mencoba untuk bersaing dengannya, meski Kyuhyun tau Kibum lebih dari sekedar mampu untuk mengalahkannya. Tapi kali ini, sepertinya lain.

.

Mata Yesung mengerjab saat melihat keakraban Hyukkie dan Donghae. Sejak kapan mereka dekat? Sepertinya dia melewatkan sesuatu.

"Kau sudah datang, Yesung'ssi?" ucap ketua kelas mereka seraya berdiri dari bangku Yesung yang ia tempati dan segera kembali ke bangkunya.

Yesung masih menatap punggung Donghae, seraya duduk di kursinya.

"Sejak kapan kalian...,"

"Sungie'ah...!" seru Hyukkie sambil menggenggam jemari Yesung dan menempelkannya di dadanya.

"W-wae? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Apa kau tahu?"

"Ani," jawab Yesung cepat.

"Ya! Biar aku selesaikan ceritaku!" bentak Hyukkie. "Apa kau tahu, ternyata selama ini Hae menyukaiku. Tapi dia terlalu malu untuk bicara padaku. Makanya dia sering mencari bahan obrolan dengan bertanya banyak hal tentangmu. Uwaaa..., aku benar-benar senaaaaaang sekali!" seru Lee Hyukjae.

Mata Yesung kembali mengerjab. "Oh, benarkah?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi yang jelas.

"Wae? Kenapa hanya begitu reaksimu, eoh? Kau tak bahagia untukku?"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia mendengarnya. Setidaknya ada satu cerita bahagia yang aku bawa kembali ke Kanada," ucap Yesung.

"Mwo? Kau mau kembali ke Kanada?" tanya Hyukkie kaget. Yesung hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

Dan belum sempat namja manis itu kembali bertanya, guru mereka telah memasuki kelas. Dengan terpaksa ia harus menahan rasa penasarannya. Padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Yesung. Termasuk soal kemana dia menghilang kemarin.

-000-

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan kembali ke Kanada?" tanya Hyukkie sesaat setelah guru mereka keluar.

Yesung menoleh. "Ne. Bukankah sudah aku katakan, aku kemari hanya untuk menjemput Minnie Noona. Tapi aku gagal. Apa boleh buat. Aku ini namja, jadi aku pasti akan menepati janjiku," ucap Yesung.

Hyukkie melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada Yesung, memeluknya erat. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Pasti aku akan kesepian tanpamu," ucapnya mendramatisir.

Yesung mengacak rambut sahabatnya. "Bukankah sekarang ada Lee Donghae? Kau tak akan kesepian lagi kan?" godanya.

"Ck! Kau merusak suasana haru yang aku bangun!" decak Hyukkie masih sambil merangkul tubuh Yesung.

"Ehem!" dehem seseorang yang membuat pelukan Hyukkie mengendur.

Kedua namja manis itu menoleh pada sosok yang mengganggu moment mereka.

"Kim Kibum sunbae?" ucap Hyukkie sedikit terkejut. Karena untuk pertama kalinya seniornya itu datang ke kelasnya.

"Bisa ku pinjam teman semejamu, Lee Hyukjae'ssi?" ucap Kibum seraya menarik Yesung untuk berdiri dan keluar dari kelasnya.

Yesung mengikuti langkah Kibum yang menariknya tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Ia bahkan tak menyahut saat Suzy yang bersama Sungmin menyapanya saat mereka berpapasan. Matanya hanya tertuju pada punggung namja tampan yang tengah menarik tangannya.

Brug!

Yesung sedikit meringis, saat merasakan punggungnya beradu dengan tembok. Mereka tengah berada di perpustakaan. Tepatnya di bagian yang tak pernah di kunjungi orang lain selain mereka.

Si manis membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya terkungkung diantara tubuh Kibum di depannya dan dinding di belakangnya serta kedua lengan namja tampan itu di sampingnya.

"K-Kibummie?"

"Hmm...," jawab Kibum tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah cantik Yesung.

"A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Yesung gugub.

"Apa aku mengatakan ingin bicara sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kibum sambil merapatkan tubuhnya.

"A-aniyo..., hanya saja..., aku pikir kau..."

"Kau memikirkanku?"

"Mwo? Ani! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan namja yang tak berperasaan sepertimu!" elak Yesung.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa denganmu, Yesungie? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah dengan segala tingkah menyebalkan dan kekanakan serta egois yang kau lakukan? Kenapa keadaan justru terbalik, eoh?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap jauh ke dalam manik mata Yesung.

"Aku menyebalkan? Kekanakan? Egois?" ulang Yesung.

Kibum mengangkat bahu menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. "Kau terus menghindariku, marah-marah tak jelas, dan memutuskan akan pergi begitu saja tanpa menanyakan pendapatku. Bukankah itu menyebalkan, kekanakan dan egois?"

"Kau!" Yesung melotot menatap Kibum dengan kesal.

Tapi namja tampan di depannya sama sekali tak peduli pada ekspresi kesal itu. Baginya Yesung justru bertambah manis karena ekspresi marahnya.

Chuuu! Satu kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir Yesung. Membuat matanya membola karena kaget.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" marahnya.

"Menciummu," jawab Kibum pendek.

"Mwo? Jangan seenaknya menciumku, tuan!"

"Wae? Aku mencium kekasihku. Apa yang salah dari hal itu?" tanya Kibum.

"Kekasih? Kau selalu mengatakan itu! Milikmu, kekasihmu? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya begitu mudah? Seenaknya saja mengklaim orang lain, memberi label bahwa dia adalah milikmu, padahal kau tak pernah sekalipun menyatakan bahwa kau mencintainya!"

"Mwo?"

"Jangan seenaknya mengklaimku sebagai milikmu, jika kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, Kim Kibum'ssi!" akhirnya semua hal yang terpendam di hati Yesung terucap sudah.

Kibum tersenyum mendengar luapan kemarahan Yesung. Hal yang ia tunggu selama ini. Kekesalan Yesung karena menanti ungkapan cinta darinya. Bukankah sudah ia katakan sebelumnya? Bahwa dia akan membuat Yesung menatapnya. Apapun caranya.

"W-wae? Kenapa kau tersenyum, eoh? Kau menertawaiku?!" marah Yesung.

"Ani," jawab Kibum.

"Lalu? Buktinya kau tersenyum. Aku sedang marah dan kau justru tersenyum. Kau sedang menertawaiku kan?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak tersenyum jika kekasihku bicara semanis itu, hmm?" ucap Kibum.

"Manis? Kau pasti sudah gila, tuan!" ucap Yesung menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kibum memujinya.

"Ne, kau sangat manis. Mianhae, karena membuat namja manisku terlalu lama menunggu," ucap Kibum.

"Me-menunggu apa? Sudah aku katakan jangan seenaknya mengatakan aku ini..."

"Saranghae, Kim Yesung. Jeongmal saranghamnida," ucap Kibum memotong ucapan Yesung.

"M-mwo?"

"Jangan memintaku mengulanginya. Aku lebih suka menunjukkannya secara langsung dari pada mengatakannya."

"A-apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti atau sedang menggodaku, eoh?" tanya Kibum sambil kembali menghimpit Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ti-"

Dan kalimat itu pun terpotong saat Kibum membungkam bibir manis itu dengan bibirnya. Beruntunglah ia karena Yesung yang selalu butuh praktek sebelum mengerti ucapannya.

Tak jauh dari mereka Sungmin menatap keduanya dengan tatapan terluka. Terlambat baginya untuk menyadari, bahwa sebenarnya ia menyukai Yesungnya. Menyukai namja yang selama ini selalu menyukainya. Sayangnya semua telah berubah sekarang. Namja itu tak lagi menatapnya. Hatinya telah berpaling pada oranglain. Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah itu semua karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sungmin, pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah berbagi cinta itu. Ternyata Kibum serius dengan ucapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun menemukan hal lain selain buku di mata sahabatnya itu. Meski ia memiliki rasa yang sama, bisakah ia tetap bersikeras mendapatkannya?

...

Yesung baru selesai mengemasi pakaiannya saat Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Namja manis itu menoleh, menatap noonanya yang tampak canggung.

"Makan malam sudah siap," ucap Sungmin.

"Noona makan saja. Aku akan makan malam dengan Kibummie," jawab Yesung sembari melirik jam tangannya.

"O-oh..., baiklah," ucap Sungmin kecewa sembari berbalik pergi.

"Noona yakin tak ingin ikut bersamaku?" tanya Yesung sebelum noonanya berlalu.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti. Ada secercah asa dalam hatinya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Yesung. Apa artinya masih ada kesempatan untuknya memperbaiki semuanya?

Senyum bahagia menghiasi bibir Sungmin saat ia menoleh.

"Tak baik yeoja seperti noona tinggal sendirian dan jauh dari keluarga. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa? Ahjumma pasti khawatir," lanjut Yesung yang mengikis senyum di bibir Sungmin.

Belum sempat yeoja itu menjawab saat suara bel pintu terdengar.

"Mungkin itu Kibummie," ucap Yesung seraya melangkah melewati Sungmin.

Tapi...

Entah keberanian darimana, Sungmin menghambur memeluk punggung namja manis itu. Membuat Yesung tersentak dan seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

"Noona?"

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon..., jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Sungmin.

Yesung tak menyahut. Dibiarkannya yeoja itu memeluknya erat untuk beberapa saat. Lalu melepaskan tangan Sungmin di pinggangnya dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Noona menyukaiku?" tanyanya.

Sungmin terhenyak mendengarnya. "A-aku...," ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Noona mulai menyukaiku?" ulang Yesung sambil mengangkat dagu sang noona.

Mata keduanya beradu pandang. Sungmin akui, Yesung memiliki mata yang indah. Mata sipit itu, mempunyai pandangan yang sangat tajam. Dan ia baru menyadari betapa namja itu sangat mempesona.

"Ne...," ucapnya lirih.

Yesung tersenyum seraya mendekatkan wajahnya, mengikis jarak antara mereka. Sementara Sungmin mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Dan saat kedua bibir manis itu bertemu, ia merasakan debaran yang luar biasa, yang lebih besar dari pada saat ia bersama Kyuhyun yang ia anggap pangerannya.

Namja manis itu, meskipun berstatus uke, tapi ia namja normal pada awalnya. Dan Sungmin merasakan betapa gentle sentuhan bibirnya. Meski hanya lumatan kecil, tapi Sungmin merasa bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik. Sayangnya ciuman itu berakhir saat yeoja itu bermaksud membalasnya.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Yesung yang menjauh.

"Gomawo. Karena pada akhirnya noona menyukaiku," ucap Yesung sambil membelai bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. "Mianhae, tapi aku tetap harus pergi. Kibum menungguku."

"Mwo?"

Yesung menyentuh puncak kepala noonanya. "Sudah aku katakan, noona akan menyesal telah menolakku kan?" ucapnya. "Makanlah yang baik," lanjutnya sembari berbalik pergi.

Brug! Sungmin jatuh terduduk. Ia bahkan sempat berkhayal, Yesung akan mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Kibum hanyalah sandiwara untuk merebut hatinya. Bahwa selamanya Yesung hanya akan menatapnya. tapi ternyata semua tak seperti harapannya.

"Lee Sungmin bodoh! Aku membencimu!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

**-my enemy's friend-**

**.**

Kibum terus menatap Yesung yang tampak gelisah sepanjang makan malam mereka. Kibum pikir, itu karena rasa gugupnya karena suasana makan malam di pinggir kolam renang di rumah Kibum begitu romantis. Tapi ternyata si manis masih tampak tak nyaman setelah semua berakhir.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya si tampan.

Yesung menoleh cepat. "Ah? Apa?"

Kibum menarik nafas panjang seraya duduk di samping Yesung. "Kau terlihat tak nyaman," ucapnya.

Yesung menunduk menghindari tatapan Kibum.

"Waeyo?"

"Itu..., aku..., mencium noona dan mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat padanya," ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Mwo?" sentak Kibum. "Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Aku..., menyakiti hati noona, aku..."

"Kau mencium oranglain di belakangku Kim Yesung?" tanya Kibum dengan suara dingin yang terdengar mengerikan.

Ragu, Yesung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kibum. Dapat ia rasakan aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya. Sepertinya Yesung telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

"Bummie'ah..., aku..."

"Byur...!" Kibum mendorong Yesung jatuh ke kolam.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!" teriak Yesung kesal seraya berenang menepi dan kembali naik. "Kau membuatku basah kuyup!" gerutunya.

Kibum tak menyahut. Hanya berbalik masuk ke rumah. Di belakangnya Yesung mengikutinya dengan tanpa berhenti mengomel.

"Berikan aku handuk!" ucap Yesung sambil masuk ke kamar Kibum.

"Kau tak memerlukannya," ucap Kibum.

"Mwo?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti. Dia basah dan Kibum bilang Yesung tak perlu handuk? Apa dia gila? Dia mau Yesung mati kedinginan?

"Klek!" Kibum mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dan berjalan mendekati Yesung. Tangannya bergerak membelai rambut Yesung.

"Kau basah," ucapnya.

"Aku tahu! Makanya pinjami aku handuk dan baju ganti!" jawab Yesung kesal.

"Besok pagi akan aku pinjamkan," sahut Kibum. Tangannya yang berada di kepala Yesung mulai turun menyentuh wajahnya.

"Mwo? Kau mau aku kedinginan, eoh?"

"Ani," sahut Kibum. "Karena aku akan menghangatkanmu sepanjang malam," bisiknya kemudian dan langsung menyerang bibir Yesung dengan bibirnya. Tangannya pun dengan cekatan langsung melucuti pakaian si manis tanpa memberinya kesempatan melawan.

Dan tanpa Yesung sadari, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya telah berada di bawah namja tampan itu, di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Malam ini kau tak perlu pakaian, baby. Karena kita harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang telah tertunda," bisik Kibum.

"K-kau sengaja membuatku basah untuk...," Yesung tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia terlalu malu untuk menyebutkannya.

"Kau memang cepat mengerti bila langsung dipraktekan, ya?" goda Kibum.

"Mwo..., aku tidak..., eungggh...! Ya! Kim Kibum! Berhenti menyentuh tubuhku!"

"Shireo! Tubuhmu adalah milikku, aku berhak melakukan apapun atasnya,"

"Mwo?"

Dan kegiatan yang menguras tenaga pun terjadi sepanjang malam.

.

Bias cahaya mentari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah tirai yang menutup jendela kamar Kibum. Seorang namja manis mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata sipitnya yang belum beradaptasi dengan suasana pagi terlihat membola saat mendapati dirinya tertidur dalam dekapan seseorang, dengan tubuh sama-sama polos.

Pipi chubbynya merona sempurna mengingat kejadian semalam. Mengingat betapa liar permainan yang mereka lakukan semalam. Wajah cantiknya nampak sedikit kesakitan saat si manis mencoba untuk bangun.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya namja di sampingnya sambil menarik kembali tubuh Yesung ke dalam dekapannya tanpa membuka mata.

"Pesawatku berangkat jam 10 pagi ini, Bummie'ah," ucap si manis.

Kibum membuka matanya. Ia lupa, Yesungnya harus kembali ke Kanada hari ini.

"Bummie'ah..., mianhae aku...,"

"Pergilah. Akan aku minta YongGuk mengantarmu."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tak bisa mengantarmu Kim Yesung. Kau tahu itu! Aku tidak mau!" ucap Kibum dengan nada tinggi.

Yesung terkesiap. Kibum bukan tipe romantis. Bukan tipe namja yang akan menghentikan kekasihnya di detik terakhir keberangkatannya seperti dalam drama. Yesung tahu dan ia pun tak mengharapkannya. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa kecewa.

"Arraseo. Aku akan mandi dulu," ucap Yesung seraya beranjak turun dari ranjang Kibum dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aishhh! Namja itu!" decak Kibum seraya melompat turun dari ranjang dan menyusul Yesung ke kamar mandi.

"Ki Kibummie...," suara kaget Yesung terdengar menggema saat si tampan masuk dan langsung menyudutkannya ke dinding.

Dan detik selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah desahan menggoda dari namja manis itu saat si tampan kembali mengukir tanda di setiap sudut tubuhnya.

...

"Kim Yesung, kau yakin kau akan pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ikut mengantar Yesung ke bandara. Semalam ia memang menginap di rumah YongGuk. Menghabiskan malam dengan bermain game sebagai pelampiasan rasa patah hatinya.

"Hmm, jaga noonaku, ne!"

"Shireo! Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Aku belum menyerah, Kim Yesung!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, eoh?" bentak Yesung.

Kyuhyun meleletkan lidahnya. "Aku baru akan menyerah jika namja itu memutuskan untuk terus bersamamu."

Raut wajah Yesung berubah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia mengerti maksud ucapannya. Dan itu membuatnya sesak. Karena bahkan Kibum benar-benar tak mengantar kepergiannya.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada YongGuk. "Sunbae, sampaikan salamku pada Suzy noona dan Joon sunbae. Aku titip noonaku."

"Hmm, aku akan menjaganya," jawab namja bersuara antagonis itu.

"Aku berangkat. Annyeong!"

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Yesung memaksanya berbalik.

Chup! Sebuah ciuman ringan mendarat di bibir si manis. Membuat mata namja itu membola karena kaget. Sementara namja yang satunya hanya bisa mengurut pelipisnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar mencari mati. Batinnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" geram Yesung seraya menjitak kepala Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga dan langsung berbalik meninggalkannya dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun terkikik melihatnya. Detik selanjutnya tawa itu semakin keras saat sms bernada mengancam masuk ke Hpnya. Namja itu meraba bibirnya. Setidaknya dia dapat jackpot.

.

**-my enemy's friend-**

.

Kibum merengut sebal. Bukan ini yang ingin dia lihat. Pengakuan cinta hampir setiap hari dari berbagai merk manusia pada namjanya.

"Sorry, i have boyfriend. I can't be yours."

"Haaah..., aku bosan! Ya! Baby hyungie! Sudah aku katakan jangan tebar pesona dan bersikap manis seperti itu. Kau membuat banyak kumbang liar datang padamu!"

Yesung menoleh. "Tanpa bersikap manis pun aku sudah terlihat manis, Taemin'ah. Ini bakat alam," sahutnya sambil berjalan mendekati meja Taemin.

"Ne..., kau memang namja termanis di mataku," ucap Taemin.

Yesung terkikik mendengarnya.

Baru saja namja manis itu hendak meraih minumannya saat seseorang memanggilnya. Kali ini namja senegara dengannya.

"Kim Yesung'ssi. Namaku Jung Byunghee."

Yesung berdiri membalas sapaan namja itu. "Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Byunghee'ssi."

"Kim Yesung'ssi aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

Taemin menepuk jidatnya sendiri saat mendengar pengakuan cinta itu.

"Mianhae, aku menyukai..."

Grepp! Sebuah pelukan di pinggang Yesung memutus ucapannya.

"Dia milikku, Jung Byunghee'ssi. Katakan juga pada yang lain, bahwa Kim Yesung sudah memiliki kekasih. Jadi aku mohon jangan mengganggunya. Arraseo?"

"J-jeongmalyo? Mi-mianhanda. Aku akan mengatakannya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Permisi!"

Namja bernama barat G.O itu pun berlalu tanpa menoleh lagi.

Kibum melepas pelukannya. "Cih! Sudah aku duga, pasti hari-harimu seperti ini. Keputusanku tepat dengan datang kemari," gerutunya.

Yesung menoleh. "Karena itulah, bersikap baiklah padaku jika tak mau aku berpaling pada namja lain," sahutnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi," ucap Kibum seraya menarik Yesung duduk di pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Cih! Kau menyebalkan sekali Kim Kibum! Sejak awal aku tak pernah menyukaimu! Kau membuat baby hyung tak mau menatapku!" decak Taemin.

"Aku juga tak pernah menyukaimu Lee Taemin. Dan berhenti memanggil kekasihku baby!" balas Kibum.

"Aku tidak mau! Kalian belum menikah, aku masih punya kesempatan!" sahut Taemin.

"Kau bisa membuat Jjong kecewa Taemin'ah...," ucap Yesung.

"Mwo? Hyung! Aku tidak tertarik pada anak kecil!"

"Tapi aku rasa kalian cocok," timpal Kibum.

"Andwaeyo!" protes Taemin.

Yesung terkekeh mendengarnya. Seminggu Kibum di sini, dan seminggu itu pula mereka tak berhenti bertengkar. Lucu sekali.

Kibum memutar kepala Yesung menghadapnya, dan memberikan kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

"Berhenti menertawai kami, baby! Atau aku akan memakanmu!"

"M-mwo?" ucap Yesung gugup.

"Ya! Berhenti bermesraan di depanku!"

.

**-END-**

.

.

Side story...

.

Yesung menghempaskan dirinya di kursi pesawat. Sedikit meringis karena menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya sisa permainan pagi bersama Kibum tadi.

Wajahnya kembali muram saat mengingat namja tampan itu yang tak muncul mengantarnya. Lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghapus bayangan namja bermarga Kim itu.

Bahkan sampai detik ini, ia tak mengerti dengan status hubungan mereka, dan akan dibawa kemana perasaannya pada namja itu yang terlanjur memenuhi ruang hatinya.

Chuu...

Yesung tersentak saat merasakan sebuah bibir melumat bibirnya. Siapa orang yang begitu kurang ajar itu? Beraninya menciumnya sembarangan.

"Ki-Kibummie...?" ucapnya kaget saat mendapati namja itulah yang memagut bibirnya. "Apa yang..."

"Kau berani mencium namja lain selain aku, baby? Apa belum cukup hukuman yang semalam?"

"Eh? A-apa? Aku..."

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mengawasimu!"

"Ne?" ucap Yesung bingung.

"Aku bukan tipe namja yang akan menghentikan kekasihnya di saat terakhir, baby. Tapi aku adalah namja yang rela meninggalkan segalanya demi bersamamu. Apa itu cukup untukmu?" tanyanya.

Yesung menatap Kibum haru. "Ne..., itu lebih dari cukup. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Kibum!"

"Nado saranghae, baby," jawab Kibum seraya membelai wajah Yesung dan mulai mengikis jarak antara mereka.

Yesung memejamkan matanya. Bersiap menerima ciuman Kibum padanya, tapi...

"Jangan menggodaku dengan ekspresi pasrah seperti itu, baby. Ini bahkan belum lepas landas," bisik Kibum yang ternyata hanya berniat memasangkan sabuk pengaman Yesung.

Si manis membuka mata. "Ya! Kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu, Kim Kibum!"

"Ne..., aku juga mencintaimu...," jawab Kibum sambil merangkul Yesung tanpa peduli namja itu terus meronta mencoba lepas darinya.

"Tunggu! Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea saat ujian nanti. Kau tenang saja," ucap Kibum meyakinkan.

.

**-Happy end-**

.

.

_Dan berakhirlah kisah manis ini. Dari awal saya hanya merencanakan membuatnya sepanjang 5 chap. Tapi ternyata molor jadi 7 chap. Karena cerita yang sweet seperti ini terasa membosankan jika terlalu panjang. Jadi mianhae jika berakhir tanpa bilang-bilang, ne... Dan karena kekurangan saya adalah hanya fokus pada tokoh utama, maaf kalau tokoh lain terabaikan. Mianhanda..._

_Terima kasih untuk review di chap kemarin._

_._

_**Ryani clouds** – JustCallMeAzi – **NdahCloudy 17** – SasaClouds – **olla clouds** – reny . rhey – **LittleCloud'sIrizv** – Dor4 kyusung shipper – **afifah . kulkasnyachangmin** – sisil . li24 – **AuraKim** – kyutiesung – **Mylovelyyeye** – Nakazawa Ryu – **L – chanLee** – Harpaairiry – **purieCloudsYesungie** – Erma Clouds13 **– KasihCloud's** – MingkyuMingkyu – **Clouds 246** – nin nina – **cassandraelf **– dona . tan . 144 – **yesung** – spark ju clouds – **rina afrida** – ermagyu – **miele . ayu** – dillah . elzaesaaashfi – **jy **– CloudSparkyuLove_

_And some guests..._

_See ya in my **HEARTBEAT**_


End file.
